Lair Called Home
by critiqu
Summary: His world has gone to hell and he has nowhere to go. He doesn't know how father will react but he needs help, and here they are. Like Daniel always said they would be. Then the Lair becomes more home than anywhere else, and now he doesn't know what to think. Maybe it's time for this clone to start thinking for himself. Not just for what is right for him but for his brother as well.
1. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

-P-

I flew at my top speed but still, it was not enough. They were gaining and their aim was getting better. Ecto-blasts shot passed me too close for comfort. Walker's goons were shouting and the infant in my arms was wailing. I needed to lose the ghost warden and his enforcers fast.

Taking a sharp left at some floating boulders I start to work through the routines Father taught me-loop, dash right, up twist and coast. It seemed to work. I got enough distance between us to give me some space to think. Frantically skimming my surroundings I looked for something, anything, to use to hide from my pursuers. Nothing but black, purple sky and unnatural green energy swirling of the Ghost Zone around me, maybe a few rocks and floating doors in the distance.

Cursing, in my mind, I turned to speed away in some random direction when a shimmering caught my eye. Hope crashed into my chest and I dove towards the shimmer, the group that brought disgrace to authority figures and law enforcers everywhere followed close behind. As I got closer, the illusion of empty space faded revealing a rainforest-like jungle. Praying the owner would not mind me intruding, I dipped into the canopy weaving between the trees as fast as I could. In the back of my mind, I knew they would. Whom ever's home this was didn't go through all the trouble of covering their island in an illusion for the sake of it. Ghosts were selfish and possessive creatures, after all, I knew I was. Flying silently I coasted for a bit. More at ease now that I had something to block my hunter's view of me. Coming up to a kind of raveen I dipped into it, following the river at the bottom. Looking around for refuge I darted into the first hiding place I could find. Which just happened to be a small cave-like enclosure the entrance disguised with a well-placed boulder. I crouched down in the cave resting pressing the wailing infant into my chest as I attempted to comfort him. It only partly worked I prayed that the sound didn't carry.

I closed my eyes, listening for my pursuers best I could. My breath slowed, the child in my arms grows more silent. I didn't hear anything. Opening my eyes I scan my hiding place. Almost immediately I spotted an irregular shape among the boulders. I make out a large perfect rectangle darker than the rest of the cave. my enhanced ghostly vision could only help so much and I squinted to make out what it was. My eyes widened when I recognized the white insignia on the black door. I found it. I couldn't believe it. Father and I had been searching for months ever since we heard of its existence. And here it was, on some random island hidden between rocks. Despite the dire situation I couldn't help but roll my eyes. That was so him, idiotic and yet at the same time brilliant.

The sound of men shouting at each other came from outside. All from different angles. Damit! I trapped myself. I almost facepalmed. Come on Phantom you are smarter than this. For the millionth time, I blamed my original. There was no way out! Walker was going to catch me, lock me away, and take the kid! I would never see Father again and if I did, he would destroy me for losing his only son. Despair and panic fought for dominance. Despite knowing there was no way out I desperately searched anyway. My eyes zeroed in on the door.

Maybe he wasn't home? He would probably help me even if he was, he was stupid like that, but did I have time to knock and wait for him to answer? Let alone plea my case? He had to have some kind of security or defense mechanism, all ghosts did… yet he wasn't exactly a ghost.

"Let's check this one."Came a voice far too close for comfort, snapping me out of my musing. As if that wasn't enough it not only startled me but my jerk startled the baby causing him to start getting louder. It all happened virtually at the same second imminent triggering some kind of ghost equivalent of adrenaline. I was leaping towards the door before I knew what happened.

There was no time for anything but action. I grabbed the handle, sending a prayer that I was close enough to my original that nothing would attack me. It turned effortlessly and I was able to push the door open before I collided with it. Skidding to a stop I turned on my heel and slammed the door shut behind me and bracing against it with all my weight.

Idiot! Again! I just slammed the f-ing door. Walkers goons were definitely going to find it now. I just unintentionally guided, one of my original's worse enemies literally to his doorstep. Daniel was going to be pissed. He would probably throw me back out there as revenge. Not knowing what else to do I continued bracing myself against the door waiting for the Officers of the Rules to try to barge in..

Crunch!

Eyes snapping open I instantly focused on a girl and a boy both about 12 years of age, with matching mouse-brown hair; the girl's pulled back with a headband the boy's hidden under a furry winter hat. They had the same eyes and nose, most likely siblings. The girl wore a rather goofy shirt that looked to be some kind of scissors dancing with a ruler and a casual skirt with leggings. The boy had blue shorts red shirt and his hand was in a chip bag. Both looked very comfortable on a worn-down couch ignoring the cartoon that was playing on the old box television in favor of gazing at me.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked me with a confused expression.

"Bracing the door shut," I answered bewildered. I didn't recognize either of these humans. What were they doing in my original's lair?

"Why?" this time the girl asked with a wide and braces filled grin

"Because I accidentally led Walker and his officers here and they are going to start trying to break the door down any second now." Tensing as I said it. Realizing I had been letting my guard down while talking to them.

The boy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. His sister continued eating the chips in his hand completely at ease. But besides that, they didn't react. I was used to humans being calm around me, they usually confused me for Daniel, but I expected some kind of reaction to what I had just said.

"You're that full-ghost Phantom clone Vlad Masters made of Danny, aren't you?" The boy demanded as if he had revealed a great mystery or caught a murder.

"…Yes?" Seeing no reason to lie "but I don't see how that matters right now." Looking back at the door I asked: "Is there a key or some other way to brace this thing shut?"

"Nope." The mystery girl shook her head happily as she moved to kneel on the couch and look directly at me. "But you can stop trying, whoever was chasing you is long gone." She said waving enthusiastically for me to come over to her. "Come watch 'Ghost Harassers' with us and laugh at everything they get wrong." She looked at her spot kneeling on the couch to look back at me, her smile inviting, her eyes pleading and her hands jerking as if she was about to drag me over.

"How do you know?" not moving from my spot, glancing at the door at my back.

"The door disappears when it isn't needed." The boy answered, paused "or something like that. Ellie- uh Danielle, tried to explain it to me once."

"Oh, so your Danielle's friends," I said edging away from the door slightly. Still ready to jump back if necessary. The name left a bitter taste in my mouth. Danielle, the first somewhat successful clone, but in the end, she had betrayed Father in favor of joining our original.

"Yeah. We met last summer when she got trapped in the town we were staying in. She takes us traveling when we can get out of school." the girl supplied.

So Danielle had friends. Interesting! I stored that tidbit of information away for Father later. Glancing at the door I realized that what the boy said must be true, Walker's goons would have broken the door down by now. Relaxing slightly I turned to take in the rest of the lair.

It was spacious while still managing to feel comfy. The room was a circle instead of a rectangle. The entire room appeared to be made of solidified ice. Either left bare or with ectoplasm embedded in it causing it to shine radioactive green. The ground took on a whitish hew the walls were varying blue and the huge lava lamp like pillar in the center of the room glowing ectoplasm green and was the only identifiable source of light across the area despite the fact that the room was not a washed in green light but bathed in almost daylight bright white light.

The living area that Danielle's friend occupied was filled with what had to be bargain furniture from a second-hand store, garage sale or possibly the side of the road. the 'room' stood to my right as my back was pressed to the front door. It included a coffee table, a few end tables and lamps scattered between a rather large couch, two lazy boy recliners and some beanbag chairs for sitting; all centered around a larger but outdated television, shelving that was cut into the ice walls. The shelves housed an impressive amount of DVD's, gaming stations and games. The area was defined by a large black rug that took up room in the center, accented the space.

Past the living area along the wall was a handful of random mitch matched doors, each was made of different materials and decoration, none of them matching any kind of color scheme or theme that I could see. They all were pressed too close together to have anything but a small closet behind them.

To my left was a library area. The wall was completely carved out to make shelving to hold the many many diverse selections of books. There were books of all size, shape, age and at least three languages. Everything from comic books to Shakespeare seemed to be up there. Scattered around the shelf wall stood more second-hand chairs, loveseat, a table a desk. Another black rug defined the space the same as the living area only this one was rectangular with a design.

Where the shelves ended a large oval mirror stood in place on the wall, with antique border. Even from here I could see a shimmer in the glass identifying it as something ghostly made. I made a mental note to investigate it later.

Past that stood a humongous kitchen. Actually, two complete kitchens stood side-by-side mirroring each other. each kitchen had its own appliances, own utensils and own countertops. One kitchen was deep icy blue, the other shining radioactive green. both sets seemed to be heavily used but I got the sense the appliances were better quality than the rest of the furniture in the place. It was harder for me to tell with the ghost appliances but the human fridges sink, oven, and microwave especially seemed to be brand new. The cupboards like the rest of the shelving of the room were made out of ice. only this ice was shaped into cut wood. The 'cupboards' were open-air with no door leaving their items in them in easy view. Drawers underneath the countertops were also made out of the ice. and countertops were made from glass-like ghost ice, accented with artistic swirls of cool blue and green in their respective halves.

Both kitchens were fully stocked with there own pans, tools and utensils, sink, refrigerator, oven, stove. The utilities the room too held ice handles with vanes of either blue or green or were painted to include the color. A long bar/island stretched completely in front of both kitchens and was the only location that had green and blue intermingling, swirling, and meshing together in a stylishly way. High bar seating faced into the kitchen. The chairs were a horrible miss-match of whatever they could find that was tall enough for the bar.

The Lava lamp like pillar in the center of the room was rather fat seemingly breaking up the space between each area. Unlike the other ectoplasm embedded ice, The energy was moving within it akin to a lava lamp but with a different consistency of and thus the behavior of the 'goop' inside. The radioactive green ectoplasm glowed and swirled, like in the openness of the ghost zone. The pillar gave off a surprising amount of green light, but it was defused by white light whose source he could not identify.

in searching for the source of the white light my eyes drifted up to the ceiling if one could call it that. The air above us seemed to disappear into a kind of black mist above our heads before morphing flawless replica of a crystal clear night sky complete with stars, milky way, some even flickering like they would in real life.

Overall the Lair seemed to somehow be magical and homey. And despite all the ice the place didn't seem cold. My muscles relaxed, my core's humming quieter, and my unnecessary breathing slow and stop altogether. Even though the logical side of my brain knew I was in enemy territory, I felt calm and safe. I should be getting out of here or scouting for weaknesses, but instead, I found myself gliding over to the couch and sitting next to the friends of one of my enemies.

The bundle of infant settled on my lap. He had been thankfully somewhat quiet after we took cover in the cave. Too quiet I suppose. His pudgy baby face was still buried into my chest, so all that could be seen was his pasty white skin and fuzz of black hair wrapped in what was left of Father's lab coat. His sobbing stopped but he was still taking shuddering gasps of air. I rubbed his back awkwardly trying to calm him down. I had ZERO experience with kids let alone infants. I had never even been a child myself. Heck, I had never been human. I was kept unconscious until I was fully formed as a teenager. Of course, that had been the plan for my…brother… too but _that_ obviously hadn't gone as planned.

Slowly his breathing slowed as well, and he peeked his face outward to take in the new environment. Throughout his investigation, his fists stayed clenched onto my shirt and his head all but laying on my chest. Both of Danielle's friends catch his eye. The boy once again was cautiously calculating but softly. The girl obviously saw him as the cutest thing ever but was thankfully keeping her distance for now. They had to know the boy or at least guess who and what the baby was. I fought back a sigh. We had hoped to keep him a secret until father's plan was in full motion or at least until the infant was old enough to leave his pod.

"I suppose it would be pointless for me to ask you both to not tell Daniel or Danielle about him?" I asked sheepishly.

The boy looked up and we locked eyes but it was the girl who answered. Jumping up and waving her hands around dramatically the movement frightened my brother and he buried his head back into my shirt with a squawk. "Nope. You know why? Because Danny and Ellie already know."

At the sight of my confused look, the boy explained. Said boy obliged even-toned. "Danny knows everything that happens here, you and the baby wouldn't be able to enter if he wasn't okay with it. Ellie is with him right now so he probably told her."

I blinked and took that in, part of me was surprised that my original would allow me into his Lair so readily without even an explanation. But I didn't doubt that Danielle's friend was telling the truth. It certainly explained the lack of hostility on the two siblings part. I had a feeling that any friend of Danielle's would act to defend themselves and their friend's home. The boy especially had a look in his eyes that said quite plainly he would not have any qualms about attacking me should the need arise.

"You must have been really desperate." The girl said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit insulted but covering it up by rubbing my brother's back as he rubbed his eyes with little hands not quite making a fist.

The girl looked me right in the eye, speaking adamantly. "Danny doesn't let his lair door appear to just anyone. Only people with special permission are able to. You were probably given emergency permissions so it would only appear for you if you were crazy desperate."

"Mabel!" shouted her brother, elbowing her in the ribs. "Don't tell him that. He's still the enemy."

"Aw, come on Dipper. I'm just answering some questions and you know he had to go through something horrible."

"That doesn't mean we should tell him everything, Mabel. It could come back to hurt Danny and Ellie later. You like coming over here don't you?"

'Mabel' blew a raspberry. "of course I do. Especially with our air conditioner broken at home."

"Oh definitely." Dipper agreed. "But if you like it here then don't ruin it. You know how Danny is about security." Dipper waved his arms around in gestures. "He may be willing to help Phantom out when he needs it but that doesn't mean he is going to compromise his Lair."

Mabel sighed. "All right."

Dipper nods, crossing his arms and shooting me a suspicious glare before refocusing on the long-forgotten show.

Mable apparently does not stay down for long. "Hey can I make some him baby clothes?" she asked pointing at my brother suddenly excited. The infant was steadily growing more and more limp in my arms. The calm environment finally effecting him coupled with the crash of adrenaline and fear he experienced and It wouldn't be long now before he was completely out.

"I still don't have a ton of experience sewing. Mom and Dad think I'm too young so they only let me knit, even though it is too hot to wear sweaters back home. But when we lived with Gruckle Stan he said it was fine, so I taught myself how to sew over the summer. I've been sewing my own clothes for a while but I haven't made any baby stuff. I'm pretty sure it's easy enough just miniature clothes." the Mabel girl spoke fast and excited flashing her braces and adorable smile everywhere.

"Uhhh" I muttered trying to process what this girl was saying. "Sure I guess."

"Yes!" Mabel exclaimed jumping up throwing two fists in the air before rushing out of the living area and up the stairs.

I did a double-take. A rather magnificent white iced stare cased with glowing green railings stood between the kitchen and the wall of doors. as mable made her way upstairs she fades into the black fog-like ceiling. The ecto lava lamp pillar must have blocked it from my view when I first entered.

I was caught off of my investigation when the door opened and shut. Both Dipper and I turned to see Danielle had entered. She was in human form, her hair black long and loose underneath her cap. She had her jacket tied around her waist revealing a shirt that, going by the amount of sparkles and sequins in the words labeling her as 'Ellie' was probably made by the seamstress Mabel. 'Ellie' walked over, dropped a plastic shopping bag at my feet "Danny said you brought an infant. We don't really have that kind of stuff lying around but that should tide you over for tonight." My 'sister' steadily avoiding my gaze and settling on Dipper's other side instead of the space Mable had vacated right next to me just moments before.

I was somewhat grateful for the distance and mild hostility. While both of us were clones of Daniel and created by the same man, we could not be any more different. That coupled with the fact that I had only ever interacted with her while attempting to capture and/or destroy her made things rather awkward, to say the least.

Dipper promptly engaged in a conversation with her informing her of Mabel's plan for making baby clothes and discussing what the others were picking up.

Hesitantly peeking into the bag at my feet I saw It was mostly filled with a large box of disposable diapers, baby wipes, and a stuffed animal lion and a few other things that I didn't really understand what they were for.

I caught bits and pieces of their discussion. "Luckily Tucker's packrat tendency means we already have a crib from his 'babysitting fiasco'. Danny got pulled away for a fight but Sam and Jazz are shopping wale Tucker digs out more of his old stuff from there flower baby assignment back in freshman year."

"You didn't need to do all of this." caught between expressing how relieved and grateful I was and my worry over how serious they were taking the situation. I was well in over my head with this, being forced to care for a child with no idea what to do, no home, no guidance, and no supplies. Today had been so hectic I hadn't thought of any of this. But how long did they expect us to stay here? Would they even let us leave?

Danielle shrugged eyes still locked on the television screen. "Danny is addicted to being prepared, so it's not like it will be a complete waste once you leave."

I glanced up at my sister but she refused to meet my eyes. Was she lying? Surely Daniel would not let one of his clones go back to our creator. He had tried constantly to get me to betray Father and join him, but I had never wavered. If I had any chance of going back to Father I should probably go now. But if I did where would I go?

My brother was completely unconscious, in my lap giving a rather convincing impression of a wet noodle. We both needed to crash somewhere safe from both Father's enemies and Daniel's. Daniel's lair fit that criteria perfectly. If Father and myself could not find it after months of searching then the odds of some other enemy finding it wale we were staying here was slim to none.

The fact that they were not equipped to house an infant was the deciding factor. As far as I knew none of Father's safe houses were accommodated for babies. I escaped now and managed to make it to one of them I would have to get all of this myself. Which I wouldn't know what I was doing. Mable was right, I was, and still am, very desperate. Might as well not look a gift horse in the mouth and deal with escaping later.

Slipping the bag's handles around my wrist I supported the infant clone the best I could. "So where is this crib?" I asked.

"Should be upstairs. I think Danny mentioned putting you both in the same room for now." Danielle answered munching on chips eyes glued on the television in front of her.

"Which room?" I asked standing trying to juggle the limp being and bag.

Dipper waved me off. "It will be labeled as yours. You'll recognize it. Everything should be set up and ready to go."

I paused. "I only just got here. How could a room be set up?"

"It's Danny's Lair, he can shape and mold it at will, no matter where he is. And as long as he has the supplies needed to make up a room, he can transport furniture and necessity. And you know to manipulate the walls and stuff however he wants. The room was ready for you minutes after you entered."

"Right…" well that made escaping all but impossible. For now, I focused on getting to the room without dropping my brother. I was about a meter away from the living area when I paused. "Thank you." I murmured quietly. I saw Danielle give a small nod out of the corner of my eye. Dipper did not react, probably had not heard. With that off my chest, I imminently moved the rest of the way to the staircase.

The second my foot touched the bottom stair, the green railings glowed brighter shining green light enough light for me to see where I was going as I walked up into the black fog. About two thirds up I paused. It felt like I was standing in space. There was nothing but stars and black all around me. I could only see a few steps in front of me and the glowing railing. That disappeared into blackness, stars, and nebulas. turning I was somewhat surprised to see that I could look down into space below with ease. the fog didn't block my view what so ever. I could see the kitchen, library and Dipper and Danielle conversing in the living room. Dipper himself looked worryed wale Danielle looked much more tired and worn out then she had a second ago. The two were talking but there was no sound from where I stood. no sound at all except mine and the infant's. It was so calm and silent, I felt as if I was in a daze as continued on my journey to the second story. The stairs ended and I was on flat ground.

Turning back to the landing I was once again surprised that I could see. It was like normal darkness polluted with white light coming from crystals that were embedded above every door and the still glowing railing that followed the landing as it extended in a circle open to the floor below. The curved wall held countless mismatched doors lined up. Like on the first floor these doors were much too close together their frames almost touching. The light above each illuminated them so they were easily seen despite the darkness.

Some doors had different emblems or logos. One looked like it was painted by a four-year-old. Another was completely covered in stickers. One of the stranger one's seemed to be a vault door, another wove together of living bamboo. Eyes skimming over the doors my eyes fell on one that had a light illuminating it. I immediately started walking towards it. The door was normal and stained dark except it had a White PM emblem painted on it on it, eerily similar to that of the Danny Phantom symbol.

The room on the other side was nothing like my room at home. It was smaller, but seeing as I grew up in a mansion this room would probably be generous by most standards. On the right back corner stood a fully made twin sized bed, next to an end table with a lamp and alarm clock.

In the other corner stood an old rocking chair. Just to the left of the door stood an old crib, next to that a changing table. Everything was banged up and obviously well used. Father would probably have a heart attack at the thought of putting his precious son in such a thing. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

The room was simple, very simple. Just the bare necessities. Not a look I was used to but right now I was glad to have anything at all. My fatigue starting to get to me and my body ached from simply from seeing the bed.

My autopilot took me to the crib before I realized I should probably put him in some clothes first. I hadn't had time to do anything but wrap him in one of Father's lab coats. He was completely limp on the changing table. I didn't hold it against him. Being 'born' into the body of a one and a half-year-old only to be dragged into the Ghost Zone, only to be chased and fired at by ghosts that wanted to lock you away for eternity had to be stressful beyond belief. Especially when you had no concept of what was happening.

Shifting through the supplies Danielle bought I stuffed them on the shelf underneath, opening the diaper packages with my powers. I worked on getting it on my brother without him waking. Not the easiest challenge. Thankfully all I had to do to undress him was unwrap him from the lab coat.

The diapers were at least easy to use. Although I wasn't sure if I put it on backward or not. By then I had had enough and decided to forget pajamas and just laid him in bed on his back, setting the toy lion in after him. Floating over to the bed I collapsed on top of it not bothering to undo the blankets and sheets.

A strange new smell filled my nose. The blankets scratched against me in a way my sheets and blankets back home never did. My mind flooded with images of home and I wondered if it was still there or if it too had been destroyed along with the lab. That was my last thought before drifting off to a much needed but fretful sleep.

 **-)(-**

 **So it's been a while. Don't really have an excuse other than I apparently needed a break. But now I'm back. So let's see where this goes.**

 **I made this story ages ago but… I don't know I feel weird about it. At any rate, it wasn't doing any good picking up metaphorical dust on my computer so I figured I would throw it out here and see what happens. Most of it still needs to be edited and touched up so I don't cringe, but that is all that really needs to be done so hopefully I can kick this one out faster than I have been.**

 **But I make no promises.**

 **As of right now this story is completely independent it may tie into a story I am going to write but even then it will take a while before Phantom and his brother show up.**

 **I had not originally planned for Dipper and Mabel Pines (from 'Gravity Falls') to make an appearance but the character I originally had reminded me of Mabel and that got me thinking. So I decided to go with it. I'm not sure if they will make another appearance or not. If they do it won't be super significant.**

 **-P- Phantom's point of view**

 **re-edited** 8/4/19

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Gravity Falls'**


	2. Mornings

_Mornings_

I came into consciousness slowly. The room around me was dark with a faint ectoplasmic night light glow. The blankets under me scratched against my skin. There was quiet breathing from somewhere in the room. I lied there spread across the twin mattress, mind turning numbly. Yesterday I had woken in a king-sized bed, with satin sheets, sunlight shining through my window, birds chirping. Yesterday I had spent the enter day by Father's side. A rarity that I was all too happy to take advantage of. We worked for hours together in the lab on my brother.

Father was so happy, things were going so well on the last specimen. He was showing all the signs of being the perfect halfa clone. Father was about to add the growth hormone and the knowledge downloader. Things were looking up. In the span of a few weeks, Father would have his perfect teenage half-ghost son. Then the doorbell rang. that should have been the first clue. No one knew of the secret lab in the Rockies. I stayed in the lab as everything went to hell.

It almost seems like a dream. Rescuing my brother, escaping into the Ghost Zone. Getting chased by Walker. Being taken in by Daniel. It was such a rollercoaster of emotions that had left my body wrung dry of everything. Leaving me empty and numb. Slowly turning over I buried my head into the blankets. These weren't my blankets. This wasn't my room. This wasn't my home.

I focus on the sound of breathing in the room. My brother. Daniel hadn't snuck in and stolen him in the night then. He probably didn't have to. We are in Daniel's Lair. Nothing happens here without his knowledge and consent. If Daniel didn't want us to leave, we wouldn't leave.

But I have to find a way. Father would be devastated if he lost his son. I can't let my original do that. I can't let Daniel hurt my creator again, and I wont get any closer to leaving by laying here.

Ghosts didn't technically need to sleep, and I am technically a full ghost but my ectoplasm came from a half ghost. Even though, I myself, didn't have a human half, my ectoplasmic structure was written like I did. That came through in my mannerisms and behaviors. It was why I sometimes walk on the floor instead of float around constantly. It was why I get the urge to eat something, even though I'm not hungry. And it was why I'm having such a hard time getting up right now.

Slowly after a long half-hearted motivational self speech, I manage to pull myself up. Part of me wants desperately to flop back onto the mattress. Instead, I slugushly drag myself to my feet. Pausing to peek into the crib. He was still sleeping soundly, perfectly content. He had moved at some point in the night and was now clutching the toy lion like his life depended on it. Leaning against the crib, eyes watching without seeing, as my thoughts turned on my predicament.

I don't know much about lairs. Father taught me everything I know and he never had a lair in the Ghost Zone and ghosts rarely invite visitors into them. In fact, before we overheard Daniel talking about his, we didn't know a half-ghost could have one. But The Ghost Zone defied all normal laws of physics so it wasn't too alarming to be proven wrong. But that just proved how out of my depth I am.

Moving away from the from the crib, I wish Father had decided on a name for my brother. I assume he was going to name him Daniel Masters, but that is just too confusing while living with another Daniel, and a Danielle. Maybe if he had a middle name or a nickname I could use that but that was for Father to choose not me.

Silently I came to the door. Opening it a crack I peered out cautiously.

I do not want to run into Daniel or his friends. I don't think I can deal with their looks and accusations today. I can probably convince them to let me stay a while longer but I'm not sure if I have the energy. Which leads me to why I needed to get up, I need energy. Energy to ghosts is like water to humans. We need it to sustain ourselves. We burned through it when exerting ourselves.

Emotional outbursts tend to burn through energy faster than fighting. And after the day I had yesterday I would have to replenish myself. In the Ghost Zone, energy comes in any form of ectoplasm. In the human world, it is difficult to impossible to find a proper substitute. I need to revitalize and 'consume' more ectoplasm. The safest and most popular option was to absorb ectoplasm through our 'skin' by basking in one of the Zone's eco-current. But that is out of the question. If I leave the Lair I would probably never be able to find my way back to my brother. The Ghost zone is much too dangerous to float around for hours with an infant. There is a chance Daniel will have some solid form of ectoplasm that would be safe to consume. But solid ectoplasm is always a risk. If the ectoplasm isn't treated properly it can be just as dangerous as a human eating raw meat.

Once I determine the immediate area outside of my door is clear of people I move out of the room. I am inevitably drawn to the light from below. The Kitchen is abuzz with activity.

As of right now, my best option is to wait for an opportunity to ask someone for some ectoplasm. Daniel and his band of martyr friends would not let me destabilize while under their roof. But we are enemies so it's best to exercise some caution when asking. Thankfully I can hold out longer. One of the advantages of being a complete ectoplasmic copy of a half-human was that my structure was much stronger than the average ghost. I have a while yet before I began to lose a solid state. Which is good because everyone seems to be rather busy at the moment.

Everyone appears to be up and gathered in the kitchen. The siblings from before are nowhere to be seen. I spot Danielle sitting at the bar talking with... Young blood? I've only met the young ghost once before and very briefly but last I heard he was Daniel's enemy. But seeing how Danielle is conversing with him over what looks to be a map, he probably travels with her.

Daniel is flying back and forth between the blue and green kitchens. Cooking, apparently. I watch on bemused. I didn't think he knew how. Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson, are arguing adamantly about something. Jasmine Fenton has a notebook and textbook in front of her; a pencil in hand ready to write, though she seems too preoccupied with her brother and others at the table at the moment. there was an awful lot of varous reusible bags that were briming with items. No doubt the merchandice that Foly and Manson were charged with gathering. Despite the happenings below the landing is completely silent. However the 'night sky' simulation worked. It seems to cancel out noise as well.

I felt like I was experiencing a form of Deja Vu seeing them like this. The only time I see any of them now-a-days is when we are fighting. after i was first formed Father had me study them so I could impersonate Daniel. It never lasted very long but I would get glimpsess of there life. Ever since Daniel, Tucker, and Samantha started staying in Daniel's lair Father has less and less surveillance footage of them. Looking at them now it is easy to picture them all as group as normal kids or a family. Eating breakfast together because they believe it is a good way to start the day.

The thought brings an onslaught of emotions. It wasn't hard, my emotions are a washed-up mess anyway. The people below have denied my Father and me this. Why? Why couldn't they see that is all we ever really wanted? To be a family, to be happy?

Those thoughts and emotions torment me as I continue watching the makeshift family from my place on the balcony. Daniel finish cooking and lays out dishes for everyone. Strangely it looks as if people are eating different dishes. I'm most interested in the plate given to Youngblood. A plate full of glowing food. Looks as though Daniel does have some ectoplasm on hand. And he isn't sketchy about sharing with an 'enemy.' this might be easier than I thought.

I jump out of my jumpsuit as a wailing cry pierces the air. Whipping around without really thinking I fly forward and rip open the door rushing back into my room. Inside the little hybrid is screaming out a lung. Rushing over I hush and hum trying to get him to stop, afraid to touch him in fear of making it worse. But nothing seemed to work.

"Please, what do you what? What is wrong?" I plead as I massage my sore ears wishing away the ache that was impossibly forming in my skull.

"Need some help?" said a voice behind me.

Jasmine stands behind me. She has an amused smile, hands full. Baby bottle of white liquid in one. The other housed a plate piled with what looked to be food but it was glowing a variety of dark neon colors, a fork, knife and cup of glowing purple liquid balanced on it as well.

I don't really know Jasmin that well. She had already been out of town and in college by the time I was created. I have met her twice, so I don't have as bad of an experience with her as I do the others. All I really know about her was that she is 'mother hen protective' of her younger brother, she can figure out I am not Daniel with one look, and she seemed to transfer at least some of her 'mother hen' quality onto me. So in my emotional distraught state and being overwhelmed at being put in charge of a screaming child that I knew _absolutely_ nothing about, I nodded with what I assume is a dispirited look.

Jasmine hands me the plate as she walks past. Calmly, she approaches the crib without a speck of fear. Speaking softly and moving gently, yet firmly, she lifts the half ghost from the crib. The child seems to calm slightly as she touches him. She holds the child in her arms humming and swaying, bending her knees gently as if she were going to jump but instead she only bobs up and down. In seconds the little halfa's cries had calmed and she pulls out the bottle. His mouth latches on. Drinking it greedily.

"How did you do that?" I whispered in awe still holding the plate.

Jazz looks up at me with a smirk. "I practically raised Danny so I do have some experience."

"You poor thing," I said absolutely serious. I haven't really done anything and I already understood why Father wanted to just skip these years altogether.

Jasmine surprised me by laughing. "Oh yes. Danny was definitely a little devil." The infant stops gulping down the mixture for a moment. The older sister of my original waste no time lifting the child and leaning him against her shoulder, patting his back gently and firmly. "I am just glad he didn't have ghost powers then."

Jasmine's eyes changed into an unreadable expression. "I am going to guess that that isn't the case with this little one." I nod without really thinking, my brain still somewhat out of it after freaking out over the screaming child. Jasmine gave a nod. Once the little one had let out a couple of burps, Jazz laid him back down and fed him some more. "That's for you by the way." She said nodding at the plate. "Danny didn't think you would come down so he asked me to bring it to you."

I turn my attention to the food. It looked to be red eggs, green hashbrowns, and deep purple sausage. "What is it? Where did Daniel even get this?" I ask wondering.

"Ecto produce from the FU." at my unimpressed look Jasmine giggled and continued. "It stands for Farmer's United, a realm here in the Ghost Zone." Jazz said distractedly, as she moves my brother to the changing table after he finishes the bottle. "It's basically a bunch of small-time farmers grouped together to protect their land. Danny is one of there protectors by hire. They pay him with produce from there various farms.

"There are no plants in the Ghost Zone, let alone animals for meat or that lay eggs," I say certainly.

"Yes, there are." The sister replies absentmindedly. Keeping one hand on my brother on the top of the table and the other shifting through the bag from last night pulling out baby clothes. "Danny took me with him one time. There are all kinds of strange ectoplasmic based plants and animals. Most are extinct species or really messed up hybrids but they are completely edible to ghosts." she paused in her work. "Well, you know, they still need to be prepared properly but the danger of getting some ectoplasmic disease is much lower than consuming with raw ectoplasm."

I eye the food on the plate suspiciously but don't say anything. I haven't existed that long, not even a year, and I don't go into the Ghost Zone much so it would make sense that there would be things I don't know. But it was strange how Father never mentioned it.

Jasmin kept talking as she struggled to remove the clothes from the miniature hangers they came on. "Youngblood raves about how good Danny's food is and if it is anything like his human food, I must agree."

"I didn't know he could cook,"I commented, as I reach for the fork. It wasn't like Daniel to poison me. He was too good-hearted for that. Not to mention there wasn't really a point. I was already his prisoner.

"Danny and I would do the majority of the cooking back home. Mom and Dad just… don't cook well. Danny started to really get into cooking after his accident. It's kind of an outlet for him. I suspect it is a type of reassurance that he is still alive, that he still has an attachment to what is normal. When he learned about ghost food he started experimenting with it. He has gotten really good."

Ectoplasm produce. Who would have thought? It makes sense in away. Ectoplasm is able to cling to living things. Naturally, some animal ghosts would make it to the Ghost Zone, And they would reenact what they knew in life, such as laying eggs and such. It also makes sense that some plants would become flooded with ectoplasm. Weather from haunted activity or the random portals opening and letting jets of ectoplasm out, it was bound to happen more than once. The ghost energy laying dormant until the plant itself dies leaving nothing but the mindless ectoplasmic structure of a plant that would be eventually drawn to a larger concentration of ectoplasm that was the ghost zone.

With slight hesitation, I raise a fork full of eggs to my mouth and take a bite. Time stops as my mouth explode into exotic flavors that tickle, and attack my taste buds like nothing before. I almost regret swallowing, it tastes that good. Never in my non-life had I experienced a pleasure such as this. When I did swallow a burst of energy ricochet through me and a comfortable weight settles into my stomach.

I fight between inhaling the rest and savoring it. I felt like I nearly destabilized when I took a sip of the purple drink. It was thick and gooey but it had a sweet and rich taste that I hadn't realized I had been craving. Needless to say, the food and drink did not last as long as I would have liked.

"I take it, it was good then," asked Jasmine with a teasing smile, as she pulls a blouse top over my brother's head. Just finishing up her battle with the cloths, I nod, not trusting my voice. I didn't want to let on exactly how much I enjoyed the food. It could be used against me later. If anything would push me to join Daniel it was probably his cooking.

"Come on, there might be leftovers in the fridge." She said standing up holding the young half ghost on her hip moving towards the door. He had a tight grip on the toy lion.

I pause where I am, torn between following her or ripping my brother from her arms and staying in the room. I really don't want to face Daniel and his friends right now. Even with new energy perking me up I am still emotionally susceptible and easily exhausted. I'm not sure I can handle the accusations and the shameless attempts to get me to join them.

Either Jazz caught my expression or my thoughts were predictable. "Danny, Tucker, and Sam had to go to school and Ellie and Youngblood were planning to leave early so they could see the sunrise on Kilimanjaro so everyone has probably left by now." My unspoken dilemma solved, I followed.

As she said, the main room was completely vacant. The walk downstairs was silent but the moment my feet landed on solid ground, I made a beeline for the fridge. Trusting that Jazz knew what she was doing with my brother.

"That is the human food fridge, green is ghost fridge." Jazz's voice called out to me from where she had moved to the living area where several cloth shopping bags were scattered around the area.

"Right." I close the door seeing that I was looking in the blue and apparently human fridge. Sheepishly I move to the green kitchen. "That makes sense. You don't want cross-contamination. No doubt you and your brother have had enough of non-sentinel things coming to non-life back home. No need to recreate it." Realizing I was rambling I cut myself off. Normally Father would demand I 'stop sounding like Jack and get to the point'.

"You have no idea." Jazz answers my rambling; catching me off guard, for a moment. "We can't cook anything in the kitchen back home without it rising up and attacking us. The whole room is just that soaked with ectoplasmic residues ."

Opening the proper fridge my eyes instantly beheld a pitcher of the glowing purple liquid. Grabbing it, I scoured the green cupboards for a cup. I find them easily enough next to the green plates. They were glass with green embedded in the bottom.

"Well, that certainly explains Daniel's vigorous system. " I said, gesturing to the very green kitchen wale pouring myself a glass of the strange liquid.

I look to see Jazz was just finishing laying things out for my brother. There is now a blanket laid out with a pillow at his back and sides keeping him propped up. Toys, some new and old, were sitting in front of him. All the bags, both empty and not, had been moved to the couch well out of reach. My brother was currently examining a ring of plastic keys like they held all the answers to the universe. He suddenly waved it up and down causing it to shake and make noise.

Jasmine moved to sit a little ways away on the floor leafing through her college textbook, part of me wanted to join them but I also wanted to finish the juice. "What is this liquid?" I asked finishing my glass and moving to put it all away.

Jazz barely glances up as she answered. "Comes from some kind of extinct fruit. Danny compared it to orange juice."

I nod eyeing my brother. He seemed content with playing on the blanket on the floor with the toys. Or maybe examining them would be a better choice of words. He looks at each with fascination and awe. Holding each one up to his face feeling, staring at it and then trying to eat it. Father had not downloaded any knowledge into his brain yet so he literally knows nothing. I glance over at Jasmine as she scratched her pencil over paper, then back to my brother playing quietly occasionally cooing.

I sighed. This was what my mornings were normally like. Quiet and eventless. Well, until Father got enough of his coffee and started rambling off what we were going to do that day. I thought back to the scene I saw with Daniel earlier. The ache in my chest worsened. I set down the empty glass on the end table before moving to join my brother on the floor.

 **-)(-**

 **This should not be this hard, but it is. I just don't feel motivated to work on this story. Add on the fact that I can't get it to be what I want….**

 **This is going to be a battle. Especially since it looks like I'm going to have to rewrite the next chapter from scratch.**

 **Well. Nothing to do but keep plugging along.**

 **re-edited** **8/4/19**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	3. Babysitting

_Babysitting_

"No little guy!" Jazz's voice called my attention from the bag I was digging through in my investigation of the items that had been gathered for my brother.

"What did he do? What happened?!" I was by both of their sides in an instant. Still too scared to touch but standing on the sidelines, anxiously, like the pathetically helpless being I am.

Jazz pried the object from the infant's grasp and handed him some kind of rattle. He gave a gruntled huff but accepted the new prize. "He tried to eat a quarter." Jazz said handing me the offending item and turning back to the child. "I told Danny to baby proof the lair," She sighed. "but I suppose he never had to babyproof anything before."

Jazz picked up the child and propped him on her hip in the natural child-carrying pose. "You'll have to be extra careful until we can get this place properly safe for him."

"Me? What about you?" I asked startled. It was nice having her around to actually care for my brother. All I have done so far was hover nearby and make sure she didn't run off with him.

Jazz gave him a quizzing look. "I have class in a bit. You know that Phantom."

"I assumed you didn't have class today. Daniel already left for school." I spoke worriedly.

Jazz broke off her worried glance in order to crouch down and get another toy for my brother who had become bored of his and thrown the rattle. She handed him a cloth with different ribbons of different textures and colors. "In college, you pick your classes, Phantom. My first class isn't until 9 o'clock central time."

"But how do I-?" I floundered gesturing at the child in her arms.

Jazz gave a small smile taking a step too close. "You can start by holding him."

"No. No. No. No." I said taking a step back "I don't know how. I'll drop him or something."

"Phantom you carried him around all day yesterday." Jazz reminded deadpanned. "You will be fine." She said sternly her face conveying how little choice I had in the matter.

I frowned. I disapproved but held still as the older sister slid the child into my arms. I held him, kind of. He kicked his legs and fussed. "What am I doing wrong!?" I demanded.

"Try holding him like I held him." Jazz suggested with a smile in her voice. "He probably feels awkward dangling like that."

"How am I supposed to move him to my hip?" I asked sarcastically while frozen in place.

"How do you think?" Jazz prodded back with an amused smile.

I eyed the problem at hand. Slowly I brought the child even closer to me, leaning back some I allowed him to rest some of his weight on my chest, the rest being held up by one of my hands. Carefully and quickly I moved my other hand around his waist and butt. My other hand moved from his side to his back and neck. From there I slid him to my hip.

"See!" Jazz exclaimed slightly smug. "You did it, just like I knew you could."

I swallowed, arms frozen tensely. I felt like I was holding a sandcastle and that it was going to crumble at any moment. "He's so small." It's all I could say.

"Yes. He doesn't have the strength to sit up on his own yet but at least he can hold his head up some."

I made a noise of agreement as he rested his head on my shoulder. He seemed content for now. "Now what?" I asked taking my eyes off my brother for the first time since he was put in my arms.

"Let's start with teaching you how to mix up a bottle." Jazz said moving towards the kitchen with purpose.

She walked me through mixing up the formula and telling me how long it would stay safe to consume in the fridge and at room temperature. The hardest part would be checking the temperature. Lukewarm is scalding to me, and technically my brother had an ice core as well. But so far he hasn't shown any signs of powers or needing ectoplasm. Apparently, Daniel was having a hard time finding an ectoplasmic version of baby formula in the Ghost Zone.

From there it was time to change his diaper. Jazz had me do it. She showed me where the wipes were and where to put the dirty diapers. It was disgusting. Ghosts don't have waist-systems so I never had to worry about this before.

She gave me a rundown on what to do when it was time to put him down for naps.

"Remember he's a baby, so expect a lot of naps, a lot of meals, and a lot of dirty diapers. Those are the three necessities for keeping him alive." Jazz said as she packed up her shoulder bag with college books. "Besides that, keep him away from anything dangerous. Sharp objects, things too hot or too cold, drowning hazards, anything toxic, and choking hazards especially. Part of how they explore and learn is by putting things in their mouths."

Jazz stood, walking up and putting a hand on my shoulder. No doubt she felt the nervous energy coming off of me in waves. "My cell phone number is on the blue fridge in case you need help. This is Danny's lair so if there's an emergency he will be here in two seconds."

I shifted not wanting to complain even though I really, really, really didn't like this.

"Hey." Jazz said pointedly and I met her eyes. "It will be okay. You can do this alright? It's going to go really fast. And he is going to sleep through a good chunk of it. You're going to do great."

I gritted my teeth wanting to correct her. No, I wasn't going to do great. I never did great especially with things like this. I had no training, no experience, no one to tell me what to do. This was going to be horrible. Father was going to be furious.

"The others will be back at three o'clock after school. Well, one of them will come back at least. Plans change. I'll be back by five. Ellie and some of her friends will stop by around dinner, maybe lunch depending on if they plan to eat out or not. Help yourself to anything you can find in the green fridge when you get hungry." Jazz spoke keeping me from my inner thoughts. Her eyes were slightly sad for a moment but it was brushed away under an optimistic and encouraging smile. Beaming that bright grin, she grabbed her bag and the door handle on the front door. "You will do great Phantom. I believe in you." She stated with the utmost confidence.

And then she left.

I licked my teeth staring at the door for a minute. In the back of my head, I realized that what Dipper said the night about the door moving must be true. Otherwise, there was no way she would be able to get to her class on the other side of the country in time.

I looked down at the child in my arms. Then I gazed out at the rest of the room. "Well. It's just you and me for the next five or so hours." I said, disturbing the silence that had been settling like fog over the room. It was silence I knew well. Father always left early in the morning and didn't come home until well into the night. I wasn't supposed to leave the manor unless we were planning something. Unless we were at our lab in the Rocky's, then I could leave. Not that I was allowed to do that much anyway. The only time we went there was when we were working on my siblings.

My mind filtered through what I normally did while Father was at work. "I can't really do much with you on my arm can I?" I said in thought. It was kind of nice having someone to talk to. "Think maybe I should look around." I nodded to myself. I couldn't take notes with my brother in my arms but I could still explore. I just need to keep him safe on my hip and entertained while I did so.

I start with the main room. There is not much I have not seen before now. Recreation area to the right of the front door. Library to the left. Past the library is the kitchen. There is a little surprise under the stairs. A plush chair and an actual fireplace with real wood set next to it to make a real fire. Cute little sitting area, secluded and yet still connected to the ongoing of the ground room.

My attention is drawn to the doors between the stairs and the recreational area. The three of them did not match and sat too close together much like upstairs. Opening the Metal painted light green door closest to the stairs revealed an expansive gym.

The whole thing the size of two basketball courts with a track encompassing everything. One-quarter of the space is covered with wrestling mats. The other quarter is packed with fitness equipment. Complete with a substantial amount of weights. I also take note of a number of wooden mock weapons, guns, knives, and swords.

The other half of the room is taken up with open space. It looked to double as multiple playing courts should one wish to play a sport of some kind. There were several doors on the walls passed the track. I spent some time moving between the gym equipment and examining the weapon selection before I moved to close the expanded space to explore the doors on the far wall. Only to catch my brother yawning before I could reach them. Thoughts filtered to the other two doors I wished to investigate. I had no idea how much time I had before the infant made a fuss.

With that worry, I backtracked to the main room. Glancing from the door to my brother I decide to take a quick peek. Going by the moon decal on the top of the wooden black painted door I had a guess what it would be. Sure enough, inside was a decent sized functional powder room, with substantial counter space. some part of me realized that there must be another bathroom with a shower for the humans. I knew for a fact that none of them showered at there homes. Before I could think too much of how creepy it was that I knew that a warbled wimper came from the being in my arms. I'd have to skip the last door for now and get a bottle warmed up.

-0-

I really, really, really did not want to go downstairs. As Jasmine predicted the day traveled quickly, yet at the same time, agonizingly slow. I had yet been able to see what was behind the last door as well as fully explore the ones at the far end of the gymnasium. Assuming it would be a good task to do when the little one was awake and there was nothing else to do.

There were a few close calls but overall things were mostly fine. I could often get the little Masters to stop crying at least. But not this time. I knew what was wrong. The infant was hungry. The problem was that the formula was downstairs and I did not wish to leave our room while the others were inevitably around. I would much rather simply avoid them altogether. But the infant wasn't giving me much choice.

Giving a sigh of defeat I lifted my screaming brother up and we left the room. Should have known I would not be allowed to hold myself up in the room. If little Master's had not pulled me out then Daniel and his friends no doubt will so they could give me the 'leave your Father and join us' speech.

I would have loved to sneak in and out without anyone noticing but walking into a room with a child screaming bloody murder is somewhat obvious, more than enough to cause the current occupant of the kitchen counter to look up.

Tucker Foley. The boy responsible for my no longer being able to surf the web or even own a cell phone. Tucker was a master hacker, somehow, someway he always found the electronics used and would proceed to blast them with emails, warnings and attempted communications. Naturally, I turned to Father for all of them, not even he could keep the dark-skinned teen out. In the end, Father was forced to remove all of my electronics. I may still be somewhat bitter about that.

I tense under his eyes as he ignored the textbooks in front of him in favor of watching me prepare a bottle. As soon as the bottle was ready I gave it to my brother. His screams halted, for now. Before I can make a move to escape my original's best friend's watchful eyes he speaks.

"Please tell me that kid has no connection to Danny or doesn't have ghost powers." He inquires. His eyes glued to the child in my arms.

Eyes narrow I reply "He is both of those things."

Tucker threw up his hands dramatically clasping them above his head and leaning forward until his forehead touched the textbook and notebook in front of him. "Oh Lord above, please, please, please, do not give this child the Ghostly Wail!"

The feeling of a ghost version of a migraine twinkles at the edge of my mind, "Why would he have a ghost whale.

Tucker looked up. "Not a ghost whale, Ghostly Wail, as in a scream. The one Danny does? I'm pretty sure he's done it to Vlad like twice."

I glare at Foley suspiciously. Father never told me anything about a scream attack. Ghost food I can somewhat understand but leaving out the ability of an enemy? No. No way. Foley was making stuff up. Probably another effort to 'prove' how little my Father cares about me and how better off I would be with them.

Tucker shrugged going back to his homework. "Just hope that the little bugger doesn't get it or if he does, not until he's older and knows how to control it." Tucker wrote something down as he continued. "Apparently reeling it in and channeling it is more difficult and requires more energy than just letting it loose."

I hover in the kitchen for a minute but the technogeek had refocused onto his school material. Taking the opportunity I stalk back upstairs and locked myself inside. I was not leaving until Master's screamed or everyone was asleep. It was a miracle that Foley had not gone into the 'join me' speech but I was not going to push my luck. Though now that I thought about it, it was somewhat odd. Ever since they learned of my creation everyone on 'Team Phantom' (irony) had been attempting to bring me to their side every chance they got.

And yet now that they have me exactly where they want me they haven't tried anything. I suppose they don't have to. Scowling as the grim realization returns to me. This was Daniel's Lair. He was the ruler of this place. I would never be able to leave unless he wishes it. Of course, there's no reason to _convince_ me to side with them not when I'm their prisoner indefinitely.

A stuffed toy bonks my nose drawing my attention to my brother. He's gazing at me intensely blue eyes wide as he waves another toy in his grasp with wild untamable swings. A small smile graces my lips. Picking up the plush projectile I 'hop' the object around in a playful manner.

We play until the Halfa sleeps. I decide to cave to my echoed genetics and join him. Loud screams interrupted my sleep, wild and uncontrolled. I wonder if the child is developing the ghost wail Foley had talked about. Changing his diaper I'm debating on whether to risk going downstairs again. Brother may not want food now but he will soon. There was no clock in our room and no way to tell if the others were still around or finally asleep. The group often had such strange schedules for rest due to constant ghost attacks.

Once again Master's decides it for me. beginning to gnaw on his fist. The sign I had come to recognize to mean hunger. Stalking quietly I inched out of the room and looked down from the landing into the main room. A quick glance revealed neither head nor tail of Manson, Daniel or even Foley. With that reassurance, I flew down to the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" a quiet voice spoke.

I jump violently, my brother gives a cry as I turn quickly in the direction of the sound. Jasmine sat in the library area, soft light shining down on a book she was now closing. I blinked. How had I missed her? I was so stupid! Father would be so disappointed.

Jasmine took the seat across from me. "Well um," I thought through the happenings for something worthy to report. "Around one o'clock He wouldn't stop crying for ten minutes. I checked everything and I was about to call you, but when I flew with him searching for a phone he calmed down."

"I thought you had a cell phone." Jazz asked. I shook my head and she nodded. "I'll get you a phone."

Jasmine's eyes fell to little Masters. a nostalgic smile appeared "Danny always had to be moving too." The grin widened as the infant halfa burrowed into Phantom's chest. "Of course, Danny also hated to be held against anyone, he wanted to be faced out and be able to see everything."

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

Jazmin blinked but besides that didn't react. "Just that even with all the similarities there are still differences."

"You are saying he is a bad clone?" I asked sharply. Pulling open the cupboard holding the formula, bottles and such.

The eldest Fenton sibling shook her head. "I am saying that despite his DNA he is his own person."

"It sounds to me like you are saying he is a bad clone."

"Why are you getting upset?" she asked quizzingly.

"Because Father worked very hard in getting someone to be exactly like Daniel. It would be a waste if he wasn't." I said pausing in my work.

Jazz's voice drifted over. "If he had someone exactly like Danny then the same thing that happened with Danny and Ellie would happen again with the new one."

I gave a start before collecting myself. "And what do you know about DNA and biochemistry?" I demand turning back towards her.

"More than the average individual but not nearly as much as Vlad I'm sure."

Silence fell between us as I finished mixing up the formula and moved on to heating it up. I kept my eyes on the bottle, never meeting her gaze but I could feel her eyes on me. Analyzing me. Like she was reaching inside me viewing my problems, all my inner thoughts and demons. But she didn't speak. And my mind tumbled down the rabbit hole of thought as I tested the formula temperature and gave it to my brother.

"Why can't he let us be happy?" the words were out of my mouth before I realized they were in my mind.

"Who?" the voice again gently prodding.

"Daniel!" I exclaimed as loudly as I dared with a baby so close. "Can't he see that his life would be so much better without his idiot Dad. Father could give him everything. Father would be ecstatic if Daniel joined him." My voice fell into a whisper. "It would make him happier than I ever could."

There was a pause. "Phantom, imagine you got just that."

I looked up startled. "What?"

Jasmine's expression was blank. "Imagine that you had a happy father, maybe even a mother and sibling. You had a family." I felt myself ache at every word. I wanted that. I wanted that so bad it hurt. Jasmine's eyes softened. "If you had that what would you do to keep it?"

"Anything." I whispered.

"Would you turn down money, fame, status, power?" I nodded to all. "Would you fight to protect it with everything you have?" I nodded again. "That is exactly what Danny is doing." I froze. "It is selfish in a way but that is what he is doing. He's protecting his happiness, his family, every way he knows how."

Jasmine's eyes sharpen, maybe a pinch somber. "For Danny protecting his loved ones has always been his duty. It is his purpose in life, and his obsession in death. That's why he considers Vlad his arch enemy. Not because they are both halfas or because he thinks Vlad is evil. No, he calls Vlad that because Vlad directly threatens his family. Vlad's goal is to take everything that Danny lives and exists for apart."

Looking down I saw that young Masters finished his drink. Robotically I moved to burp the infant Halfa. Jasmine fell silent though her words continued to echo around me. My thoughts spiraled farther and farther out of control.

 **-)(-**

 **Suprize! I managed to get this up for Christmas.**

 **This is so much better than my original chapter. Believe me.**

 **Once again sorry for the wait. Most of it was my lack of motivation, fretting over the small details, adding more flavor to things, and just me being picky.**

 **But on top of all that, my plans for this story seem to be changing**

 **I'm now playing with the idea of bringing this story into the universe of a big crossover thing I'm planning. So, I kind of have to decide what I am going to do one way or another before this story goes farther. Otherwise, things won't line up when I write the other stories.**

 **The curse of being creative…**

 **re-edited8/4/19**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	4. Cold Clues

_Cold Clues_

It was cold. So cold; too cold. Frost crystals were creeping into my vision so much I couldn't see the teacher at the front. I could barely hear anything over my chattering teeth. The icy chill was clear down to my bones. Why couldn't I control this? What was wrong?

When the bell rang I sluggishly moved to stand, only to have a warm hand grab my wrist and pull me out of the room. I was too dazed to realize what was going on. We were out in the hallway before I recognized Daniel's black hair, as he pulled me through the empty but becoming occupied hallway.

"This isn't the way to our next class." I shot out the best I could. Moving around seemed to wake me up some. But I was still too weak to throw in a jab that he didn't spend enough time in school to know that. We shared all our classes. I was supposed to keep an eye on him after all.

"I know," Daniel answered tone determined as he pulled me into an empty classroom. "But right now we need to get you to stop shivering."

'Stop shivering, stop shivering.' That was something that Father had demanded a million times in his annoyance. "I can't help it!" I shouted back, angrily. Why couldn't I master this?

"It's alright." Daniel said transforming into his ghost form "Calm down there's still time to get you help before you freeze to second death." He made the move to fly out of the room.

I glared at the face and features that were an ectoplasmic copy of mine through my frost-covered lashes. "Unless you're talking about taking me to Father, which I highly doubt, then I'm not going anywhere."

"Phantom you've already brought the temperature of the classroom down 5 degrees. No one is complaining because it's hot outside but soon you're going to be making it too cold. You already left hand-shaped ice spots on your desk. We need to leave now if we're going to make it to the Far Frozen before you ice over."

Far Frozen! There is no way I am going to the home of those barbaric yetis. I shook my head and took a wobbly step back. "Their home domain is like the arctic. I'm already cold that's going to make it worse."

"Yeah well, the reason their home is like that is because of stubborn ice elementals that don't search for help until it's too late." My original said exasperated "So unless you want a fate worse than death I suggest you come along."

I scoffed and curled into myself instinctively. It did nothing to warm me up. "Stop being dramatic Daniel. I'm just a bit cold. When I get home, Father will remedy it and everything will be fine." I said turning and making my way in the door's vague direction.

Daniel grasped my shoulders turning me back towards him. The ease with which he did so signified how weak I had become. Our eyes met, his tone serious. "Ice cores are different than other elements Phantom. Most others can go years with never even touching the element of there core, without realizing they have an element, ice is different. If an ice core is left untouched It. Is. Deadly. For you and everyone around you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked pushing down the slight fear with how serious my usually joking original was.

"If the cold in your core builds up too much it will completely encase you in ice, trapping you forever and no one, not even another ice elemental will be able to get you out. You will be trapped in a block of ice until you're starved of ectoplasm and fade away entirely."

We paused. I stood analyzing Daniel's expression. I found no hint of a lie. "And why should I trust one word you say?" I growled. Father warned me about how persuasive he was.

"Because unlike Vlad I actually have an ice core!" Daniel said exasperated.

"Father knows everything!" I shot back with conviction. "Even if he doesn't have an ice core he would be able to teach me more than you could dream. Stop trying to weasel me to your side."

"I'm not-" Daniel sighed, exasperated. Silently he gathered himself "Phantom I really just want to help. Ice cores are really, really dangerous and I don't want you to hurt yourself or anyone else."

"At what price?" I deadpanned.

"Nothing. Come on Phantom is it really so hard to believe that I just want to help you out? We've helped each other out before."

"No, we haven't." I shot back disgusted and affronted.

Daniel blinked. I pulled my arm out of his hand and stalked towards the door. "I'm not leaving Father so just drop it."

-0-

There was ice on my foot. A solid moldy crystalized icy snowy brick completely encasing both of my feet. No wonder my legs felt so heavy. Icicles were forming on the tips of my hair and elbows.

Daniel wasn't kidding! I really was going to be completely encased in ice. He was right, Daniel was right.

Looking around from my hiding place I surveyed the hallway. The last of the stragglers had wandered away giving me the privacy I needed. "I'm sorry mayor Masters is in a meeting right now." Came Father's secretary from my incredibly expensive phone.

"Please this is an Emergency, I need to talk to Fa- to Mr. Masters."

"Sorry sir, but the Mayor was quite clear that no one was to disturb him."

I hung up my phone with a growl, my head swimming. When Father decided something, nothing could change his mind. I could only hope to wait it out. I made a move to get up only to be stopped by the ice on my feet. Seemed they had frozen to the ground. I should be able to phase them off of me or phase them off the floor but the ability to do so remained unresponsive.

So moving was out. I was trapped slowly freezing into an ice block in Casper High's hallway. I wondered how much the ice would build up around me. Would it be enough to disturb class. Father would be so upset that I caused trouble in the school. I was supposed to be keeping my head down. It was hard enough doing so when I look exactly like the town's famous ghostly protector.

An abrupt shiver clattered down my spine and the floor disappeared under me. Slipping through the tile, iron and whatever else is made in public school floors, I fell. I instinctively reached inside myself and tried to alter my density so I would be unaffected by gravity. My powers failed me again and I crashed feet first onto the floor below. The ice encasement around my feet cracked but did not release their hold on my form. At least until a pair of much too hot hands dug their fingers into the cracks and ripped them off.

"Now will you let me help?" Daniel said slightly pained from the temperature he had set his ectoplasm to take. But even that was drowned out with his worry.

I hesitated.

"Phantom there isn't any time." He said taking my shoulders and shaking me slightly as if to knock some sense into me. "Either you do as I say for the next couple of minutes or you're an ectoplasm flavored popsicle. Please just let me help."

I bit my lip for a second glancing down at my feet they were already getting glossy with more ice. There was no time to get away before this created a mess. Father hated cleaning up and covering up my messes. That was enough of a reason to defy his orders. Right? "Oookay. Wwwhat do I dddo?"

"Can you feel the spot that is colder than everywhere else? It's usually in the chest somewhere."

"I-I" I stuttered for a moment before clamping my mouth shut looking inward trying to assess my body. The more I focused on the cold the more frightened I got. My ectoplasm wasn't radiating as it should but frozen in place. That's why I couldn't use my powers. But Father had said that ectoplasm could only freeze at improbable low temperatures. Somehow I had reached that in my body. The knowledge sent a bolt of fear through back the steadily rising fear I shook my head.

"Okay. It's okay Phantom. We've still got time." Danny spoke calmly as I met his eye. "Can you feel vibrating, almost singing, or humming in your body somewhere?"

I gulped, closed my eyes and searched trying to ignore how my body had reached a temperature that should be impossible. I never thought much about my core or the constant subtle vibrating that rested in my chest. It was always just there, but now that I was looking I could almost feel the song emanating from a spot just slightly lower in my chest than where a human heart is.

"y-yeah, I-i ttthink ssso." I answered shivering my words.

"Okay follow the vibration to where it is strongest and concentrate on that spot."

My lips pursed in concentration my eyebrows scrunching. It was surprisingly easy to ignore that this was my enemy and just focus on what those calming and friendly words were saying. All thoughts of this being a trap vacated my mind. "I think I've found it." I proclaimed double-checking before I nodded.

"Good. Good. Now I want you to box it in. Hold the ice, the cold, the snow back inside that spot. Squeeze it all together, let it build up" I frowned in confusion but did as instructed trapped the ice in that small ball of myself.

"Eventually there is going to be a pressure, like water behind a dam, building up with the cold inside you."

I nodded again gritting my teeth as it was becoming almost painful. "Hold it back as long as you can." I struggled to grasp the icy chill. "When you can't hold it back any longer, let it go and push it all out as hard and fast as you can."

I held on for another couple seconds before I reached that point. Ending my inner quarantine. The snow and ice ricocheted out of me in an artic wave. The force behind the wave blew all of the ice and cold that had settled in my body out. Relife crashed into me and I flopped back onto the floor. It was like I had just taken off a ninety-pound backpack that I hadn't known I had been carrying. My core vibrated stronger than ever. It's beautiful song sending a fresh and healthy, almost comforting chill through me, to compensate for what I lost. But only a chill nothing like the arctic blast. Sensation slowly came back to me as I leaned back and just listened to my core's song.

A hand landed on my shoulder and my eyes flew open. I was promptly met with Daniel's concerned gaze. "You okay."

I opened my mouth. What was I supposed to say? How do I express just how great I was feeling right now? Remembering how Father would probably not approve of my gratitude to an enemy I closed my mouth and settled for a nod with a small grateful smile.

Daniel's entire expression softened almost an understanding gaze and he smiled widely back. patting my shoulder one more time before pulling away. "Keep an eye on the ice build-up until you learn how to manage it. If it builds up like that again just repeat all of this." Danny said then looked around

Up until now, I had not paid much attention to our surroundings. We seemed to be in some part of the basement of the school. It looked like one of those dead rooms. Empty space between walls that had no entrances or exits. The small space was now completely transformed from my ice release. The entire room was encased in ice and snow had settled on everything in sight, jagged and smooth edges. Snowflakes seemed to constantly be falling from the ice on the roof. If I looked closer I could almost see green flecks of ectoplasm glowing in the ice crystals. It looked like three-fourths of the room was now filled with ice.

"But make sure you are alone so you don't flash freeze anyone. Ghosts, Vlad, and I can take it but a human would probably die from the drastic temperature difference, not even mentioning suffocation, or hypothermia. Also, don't leave anyone, even other ghosts iced up, at least until you have figured out how to not put your ectoplasm into it."

"Why not?"

"Same reason why ectoblasts hurt even though we are all made of it."

"All ectoplasm has a unique mixture, and concentration you can only control the ectoplasm your body makes."

"Exactly. Injecting ectoplasm into your ice makes it impossible to melt, and phase-out of unless you do it manually."

"Oh," I said in realization of the damage that could cause, that I did cause. as my eyes swiped over the icy mess around us.

"hay," Daniel interrupted my surveying with a joking smile. "on the upside, Casper High won't have to worry about airconditioning for a while."

A smile twitched onto my lips until another thought hit me. What Father would have me do with unmeltable, unphaseable ice. Our standard ectoplasm could take solid-like forms but it was a conscious effort to keep in form. With this, he could make anything almost instantly. I was hit with two waves of emotion. the unending hope to please Father and the dread of what he might have me do.

"So be careful, and responsible and all that,"Danny spoke again cheerful and nonchalant.

"Uh huh," I said nodding, looking around at how much ice had actually been trapped inside me. Frightened and hopeful.

"Phantom?" Danny's softer than normal voice called for me to reassert my attention. "I get it if you don't want me to help you master your ice powers but you really should go to someone who knows how to deal with ice cores."

I opened my mouth to correct but he cut me off. "Ice cores forming outside of the Far Frozen territory is very rare, and the far frozen tribe are so isolated and independent no one really talks with them much and Vlad is not really on talking terms with them anyways." Danny shook his head slightly. "What I'm saying is I really, really, doubt Vlad knows how to properly deal with an ice core. He probably thinks he does." Danny shifted and muttered something that was most certainly not pleasant, under his breath. "but he really doesn't. He might hurt you by accident. I just..."

My eyes were narrowing with every word he spoke. Here was the catch I knew it!

"you don't have to come to me or even the Far Frozen if you really don't want to, but please find some another ice core ghost somewhere that can help you."

My expression didn't change.

"Anyway," Daniel prattled on awkwardly. "it's your choice I guess." He turned to leave but turned back for a second. "Oh yeah, with your ectoplasm ice covering this place it will be harder to phase through. Just so you know." With that my original left.

I paused a minute or two just getting my thoughts together before standing. As my double predicted it was more of a struggle than usual to get through but I managed. It seemed that my ice release lasted longer than I thought and class was nearing its end. No reason to head back now. I should go report to Father and let him know I was alright. He would have gotten my message from his secretary by now.

A crackling and snapping of an electric hand encased hand gripped my shoulder from behind. " _Phantom_!" a voice growled whispered into my ear. Fear shot up my spine, rivaling that of when I was freezing to second death.

I let out a shuttered whisper. "Father."

"Come on Phantom. It's time for breakfast."

Sluggishly I moved my face out of the pillow "Jasmine?" I asked in a daze as my eyes fell on the red head. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Danny's Lair he gave me permission to come in your room." She spoke back with a hushed whisper.

"That's not what I meant." I hush whispered back

My tired mind hadn't really heard or understood what she was saying. In fact, I had only gotten as far as realizing that I had been dreaming and was now awake. Now I was just trying to figure out how my enemy's sister had managed to travel numerus states from where she was attending college, break into my Father's home, navigate through the security system, and get into my room, just to wake me up at this ungodly hour. No wonder Daniel started sleeping at his Lair if this was what it felt like whenever his parents, a ghost, or Father and I did something to disturb his rest.

When the last pieces of the puzzle fell into place my eyes flew to the cradle on the other side of the room. The small infant with just enough hair to see that it was black, tucked safely inside undisturbed.

"Come on sleepy head." Jazz whispered as she attempted to quietly drag me out of bed blankets and all. "Danny says that if you want breakfast you have to come down."

My mind idly turned to my dream. It was uncharacteristically vivid. That was not too uncommon for me. Father often helped me decipher their meanings. It was strange for me to feel nostalgic about them either. But in the end, they were only dreams.

After all, I never went to school in my undead life. There was too much of a risk that someone would recognize me. Knowledge on how to manage my ice core was automatically downloaded when I was in my pod. And though the method of release and even the location of my core was correct the bit about being slowly frozen in a block of ice, and ectoplasm encased ice was nothing but imagination. I'd just ignore it until Father and I could talk about it later.

Hopefully, it was soon. If I was getting the dreams again I might have to sleep in my pod some more while Father gets some more readings on my thought waves. There had never been another full ghost clone of a half ghost before. Father had to keep on top of things should my condition start going south.

 **-)(-**

 **You know this story was supposed to be simple. Just a quick little story to throw up here while I work out what to do next. Now I'm rewriting everything and adding dabbles I wrote ages ago and it's getting deeper, darker and richer.**

 **I don't know how to feel about that.**

 **re-edited 8/4/19**

 **I don't own 'Danny Phantom'**


	5. Breakfast Discoveries

_Breakfast Discoveries_

My fuddled brain was once again confused but this time by the normalcy of it all. Being too tired to deny the demand, I found myself stumbling downstairs as the human pulled me along. When I reached the bottom of the stair, I suddenly remembered that I had been (and was supposed to be) avoiding these people. But it was much too late now. Especially seeing as I still could not build up the motivation to leave with the smell of food coming from the kitchen.

It was only Daniel, Foley, Manson and Jasmine this morning for which I was grateful. Foley and Manson were at it again screaming in each other's faces over something trivial, I was sure; although they seemed rather passionate about whatever it was. Neither Daniel nor Jasmine seemed to mind as they were ignoring the two. Claiming the chair next to Jazz I sat facing the kitchen like all of the chairs did, feeling incredibly awkward as I did so.

"The ghost makes an appearance," Daniel said with a smile that reminded me of my dream. How caring and understanding he was. I shook myself out of my mind and refocused on Daniel "What?"

"You want anything special this morning? I kind of have to make your dish separately anyway so I figured I'd ask." Daniel reiterated

"Uuhh," I never really paid that much attention to food really. I never had to eat so why bother? I knew the trio's favorite food but I was _pretty_ sure that hamburgers and pizza were not normally eaten in the morning. "What you made yesterday was fine," I said cautiously. Best be on my best behavior for now. This was uncharted territory and this was incredibly domestic.

Daniel nodded and turned his back to me, going back to food.

"It is murder and cannibalism and there is nothing else to it!" screamed Manson unreasonably loud drawing my attention.

"How can eating meat be classified as murder and cannibalism?" Tucker screamed back in the same volume.

I couldn't help but stare. These two were friends? Really? Neither Jasmine nor Daniel gave them a glance. A second later I found out why.

"Jazz, help me out! "

"Danny, some backup?"

When the two saw that the people they called for were busy and not paying attention they turned to see who else was around and both locked eyes with me and I felt the dread of doom wash over me.

"PHANTOM!" the two screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Tell this idiot Brainiac-"

"Tell this beautiful slob-"

The two continued shouting insulting compliments over each other while staring at me. Though they would glance at the other through the corner of their eyes, every so often I would have sworn I caught a twitch of a grin but it was hard to tell in the rapid exchange of words bombarding me this early in the morning. The most I could figure was that it had something to do with eating meat.

"Ummm." I honestly think I preferred it when they were shooting at me. "I don't actually eat at all so…"

"Of course, you do!" Manson exclaimed throwing up her arms dramatically. "and ghost animals still count as animals!"

I shook my head again. "I never ate ghost food until yesterday."

Everyone in the kitchen froze as if someone had hit a pause button on the world. Then all occupants turned to look at me. "Seriously?" asked Foley, anger vanished from his voice. Why is this such a big deal? "I'm a ghost. I don't need to eat."

Everyone startled. True to form Jazz recovered first. "Nothing's wrong with Phantom. We are just surprised is all. Although that does explain your reaction yesterday morning." She muttered the last part mostly to herself.

"I am going to strangle Masters," muttered Manson darkly deadpan.

My hackles raised as I prepared to enter a verbal assault with the goth when Daniel cut me off before I could say a word.

"Sam!" Daniel whined pathetically, frustrated, as he gestured a pan of something at her. "What did we talk about?"

Manson slumped in her chair but muttered something about playing nice and being on best behavior.

"So how did you stay stable in the human world if you didn't eat?" Foley asked in innocent interest.

I looked at him suspiciously before deciding to humor him. In the hope to clear some of the tension. "Father gave me pure ectoplasm to absorb. No, I don't know where he got it from." Pure ectoplasm was rather rare after all. Many ghosts would 'kill' for it.

"He built a machine in the Infinite Realms that sifted it straight from the air," Daniel replied absentmindedly. His focus on the hot pan of ingredients in front of him.

"How do _you_ know that?" I demanded, not sure I liked that Daniel knew something I didn't especially about Father.

Daniel grabbed a bowl of something else I didn't recognize though I assumed it was for my dish seeing as it was green, pouring it into whatever was in another pan. As he answered robotically. "He ended up taking so much ectoplasm out of the air that a bunch of ghosts had to relocate." Daniel glanced up with an irked smile. "That caused a whole lot of problems for a lot of domains so a bunch of law-keepers were called in, to help relocate the masses." as he turned back to the stove shutting off a burner. "We managed to shut down the machine for good but no one will be able to live in that area for at least the next hundred years or so." Daniel unceremoniously dumped the food from the pan into a pre-prepared plate. "The Fruitloop must have had it stockpiled somewhere."

I crossed my arms and didn't say anything, not as if anything I said would change any of these teen's mines. Father was always rather…intense when pursuing a goal. He tended to forget how his actions affected others. It wasn't his fault, he just forgot. It was unfortunate that people had to move because a lap of thought but no one got hurt. And It was annoying how caught up Daniel and his friends got over little things, like me never having ghost food before.

Pure ectoplasm goes farther and gives ghosts more power and can be absorbed faster. I had been given the best fuel any ghost could ask for. I was a little miffed that I _never_ even heard of ghost produce until now. But In the end, there were hundreds of thousands of ghosts that would give anything to get a sliver of what Father gave me, and I got it regularly. Wanting for more was just selfish and ungrateful. So really there was no reason for Father to introduce me to ghost food. Especially if he already had a bunch of pure ectoplasm.

I couldn't linger on it for much longer however because Daniel placed a plate of food in front of me. The others had their normal mortal dishes. Daniel having a mixture of mine and theirs. The food was just as delicious and groundbreaking as yesterday. But now I had somewhat of a distraction and I could pace myself some. This allowed me to mull over the dish and enjoy the flavors.

Daniel remained standing on the other side of the bar eating and chatting with the others. Jazz was talking about assignments she was looking forward to. Daniel had reached across to take Manson's hand while they ate while Foley made extravagant and almost erotic exclaims to the food, causing both his friends to take turns giving him fond looks of exasperation.

I often thought there was more going on with those three. Even being in on their more groundbreaking secrets there was still more to them. Daniel and Manson had gotten together officially a little over a month ago but there was something going on between the three. Something else. Something that was building. Father didn't think much of it. He approved of Daniel's relationship with Manson. They were a wealthy and respectable family even if their daughter was less so. In fact, I had orders to step in should Foley get in the way. Father was determined that Daniel would not have to face his own 'Jack'.

Daniel chuckled, cheeks red from Foley's newest over-the-top moan from the sweet potato cubes. Yep, no matter what Father said, there was more going on there.

"Hey, Phantom?" Jazz called looking up from her textbook. "If you didn't know food existed then you probably don't know how to cook. Do you want Danny or me to make you something for later?"

Danny perked at the sound of his name.

"Sure," I said making an effort to sound indifferent while sparkling inside.

"Any requests?" Jasmine inquired.

I thought for a minute. What was Father's favorite food? Did he even have one? "Umm, lasagna" it came out more as a question.

A spark ignited in Daniels eyes that gave him a look I hadn't seen before. "I don't think I have made a ghost lasagna before." He said interjecting into our conversation, a smile creeping across his face at the challenge.

Jazz spoke up her voice calling Daniel away from his food plotting. "We can try it tonight, you don't have time before school starts. How about we mix up a tuna spread and you can make a sandwich?" she said turning back to Phantom. "Then you don't have to worry about any appliances."

I nodded in agreement pretty sure I knew what a sandwich was. They were kind of like the burgers that the trio ate at their restraint. Something between pieces of bread. Daniel blinked and looked upstairs. "The other guest is awake." He said then turned to me holding a container. "It will be in this, just spread it on some bread whenever you are hungry."

"How do you know he is awake?" I pried eyes narrowed. I had not heard anything.

Danny smirked. "Lairs are an extension of the ghost that made it. I know everything that goes on in here." Daniel frowned and turned looked back upstairs. "Man I hope he doesn't get the ghostly wail."

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Foley.

"Did you have to shout in my ear?" yelled Manson back at Foley who rounded on the goth, mouth open and ready. I took that as my que to leave and pushed 200 mph flight up the stairs and to my brother's door.

Sure enough, the kid was screaming up a lung. I sighed, this was really getting old.

-)(-

Sorry for the wait. I needed a break from this story and then I got sick.

re-edited8/4/19

I do not own 'Danny Phantom'


	6. Lair Living

_Lair Living_

Time traveled both slow and quick that day. Playing with my infant brother was slow and maddening at times. It took me a while to realize that I didn't have to actually be right next to him every second. But it was hard to leave his side. He was the only thing I had of Fathers.

The highlight of the day was being able to check out the last room on the ground level as well as the doors at the far side of the gym. The gym doors held storage for much punching pads and even more weapons. the door on the main level... well, I had a feeling of what it was the second I saw a handicap button on the wall next to it. The door itself was wide and led to a wide white hallway/atrium type place.

Six doors on either side and one at the far end, a glass-like roof showing off what had to be a replica of Earth's daytime sky complete with white clouds. Rich marble floors and off-white walls had a strangely calming effect. There was a planter/bench that took up the middle of the wide hallway. Even with all the homey touches, one look told me it was a medical center. There was a gurney and wheelchair just inside the door on either side ready to be grabbed. Peeking into the rooms on either side proved me right.

The rooms on the left held medical equipment, an operation room, a prep area complete with scrubs, all ready to be pulled on in a moment's notice. Some of the gear was too large for any human to use. The last rooms on the left side of the hall held machines that most likely were used for CAT scans, x-rays, or the like. The room after had the ghost equivalent along with scientific equipment and computers I imagined were for diagnosing. The very last room had several machines that would assist with breathing and other important functions.

The door across from the entrance and capping the hallway was huge and filled with medical supplies. Ghost on one wall and human on the other but both held medicine, pain killers, gauze, stitches, scalpels, everything I could think of, and a ton I couldn't, was packed and stocked up on. The back wall had glass (or maybe ice) freezers to keep the medicine and bags of ectoplasm and blood cold.

The rooms on the right side were much simpler. There was one check-up room farthest back and the rest were all hospital residence rooms. They were nice with an old tv, bookshelf and your own little bathroom. Of course, the bed and standard medical equipment stayed the same, I couldn't help but wonder where they got all this from. did a hospital go out of business and sell this stuff to a bunch of teens?

Each room had a theme. Somehow they had gotten ahold of several large aquariums, built a bird hutch partly out of ice, and some strange tank with plants, bugs and small animals like frogs inside. the aquarems held fish in one, another was half water half land dwellers. the last had a collany of what looked like some kind of bugs.

The system was clear. Patients would be brought in and treated on the left then brought across the hall to the right. I was pretty sure I saw an extra bed in each room so this medic wing could hold about 12 patents. Seeing how overly prepared a group of _teens_ were for injury left a stone in my stomach. I could understand a first aid kit, maybe a small area for treating and storing supplies but this was overkill. I knew Daniel fought other ghosts beyond myself and Father, but I hadn't realized he and or the others had been so badly hurt or that he believed they would get badly hurt.

The whole place was painstakingly thought out. Made to accommodate any and all range of injuries and for the patients to stay any length of period. I wanted to think they were just preparing for the worst-case scenario, that they had simply let paranoia get the better of them. But seeing how level headed the group was, as a whole, it seemed unlikely. Daniel himself was short-sighted (he had to be to not see how much he would benefit under Father's teachings). He wouldn't have been able to build such a well-thought-out room on his own. He had help. That meant that others in his group believed this room necessary. If they deemed it necessary, then it most likely was.

Those were my thoughts as I prepared myself a sandwich from the spread. The young Masters was content at the moment to sit on his blanket with his toys, a pillow to help keep him upright. I had made sure to check the ground around to ensure he didn't find another quarter or some other small choking hazard.

"Wow, you must be really hungry." I jumped and turned from my task.

"Jasmine, your back." the proclamation came out happier then I had intended.

The young woman shrugged. "My last class got out early but back on topic." She said nodding towards my work "If you're that hungry I suggest either making several sandwiches or just eating it out of the tub."

I looked back at the plate which had two slices of bread with the entire container of the tuna mixture piled on top. "What's wrong? He said to spread it on the bread?"

Jazz sat next to me and pulled the tub and plate away from me. "Yes, but he didn't mean the whole container." She answered scooping a lot of the tuna back into the tub I dumped it from. "Normally people will take a spoonful, maybe two or three, and spread it on the bread, kind of like peanut butter."

"That is not a lot," I commented looking at what was left on the bread.

"Usually people have soup, chips or something else with it." Jazz explained. "Others add different ingredients, like lettuce or tomato to go in the sandwich," she said handing me back the now completed sandwich. "If you are still hungry you can just make another, but make sure you leave room for Danny's lasagna tonight."

"Do you think he can do it?" I asked taking a bite of the sandwich. It was surprisingly good, despite the small number of ingredients.

Jazz nodded with a smile. "Danny has a talent for food. And because he can consume both ghost and human food it is easy for him to replicate human dishes with ghost ingredients and vice versa." A smile found its way on her face. "It doesn't always look or have the texture of the human dish, but Ellie says they taste almost exactly the same."

"You're proud of him," I replied. It was clear on her face. "Over something as mundane as cooking?"

Jazz nodded. "Even without the hero stuff, I would be. Danny has always cared about others. Whenever he does something good without being asked, without even thinking twice, I can't help but be proud."

I turned back to my sandwich. Trying to ignore that horrible ache in my chest that had always come with my obsession. All ghosts had one. It was the idea, the drive, they had formed themselves around, their sense of identity. Often it came from what one could remember of their former life, some piece of who they once were, or the defining element of their life. As far as I knew, I didn't have a past life. Instead, I was made with the blueprint of another. I still had an obsession though, the reason for my creation, the idea I was formed after. And like all ghosts, it was the center of my world.

"Of course, I don't tell him." Jazz's voice cut into my musing. "At least not often. He doesn't need his head growing more than it already is."

I nodded. That made sense. Father didn't tell me he was proud of me because he didn't want to encourage bad behavior. "Daniel does tend to be too cocky for his own good," I replied keeping my tone safe.

Jasmine only gave a weak smile. "You know how ghosts are. When they sense weakness, they attack harder and with greater numbers; so, Danny has to appear cocky and confident. Even when he isn't."

"And the puns?" I asked eyebrow raised

Jazz shrugged. "He loves them, and they help bring up his mood in battle."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out," I said taking note of the almost psychological analysis.

Jasmine shrugged glancing over at my brother playing quietly. "We should by now."

That sparked me back to my original train of thought. "Is that why you have such an extensive medical facility?" I asked bluntly. There was no other way to ask and by now I realized I needed to ask.

Jasmin looked up slightly surprised, but her eyes caught mine and the expression melted away. The thing replacing it was sorrowful and…old. Jazz gave a deliberate nod before to my brother and speaking slightly louder than was custom of her. "Well, now that I'm here I can help with the little guy. If that's okay with you, of course."

Not the smoothest transition but it didn't need to be. The way she changed the subject spoke quite plainly of how little I would get from pushing. I gave my permission for her to attend to my brother but still watched them both from the kitchen as I ate.

Having an extra hand around was nice. When the little one made a fuss, Jasmine offered to put him down for his nap while I finished my second sandwich. She came down a bit later and we talked some more. That was one thing about Jazz. She was much more open than the others. Truthful. Or perhaps I simply found her easier to talk to because there was less baggage between us.

Though Jazz was smart, that could not be denied, she was not as smart as Father but still a good conversationalist. It was nice to talk to someone. Someone that wasn't Father or some stranger online that I couldn't tell anything substantial to. I could almost forget that she was the enemy and pretend that she was my… friend.

Father never wanted me around her because she was the enemy and going for psychology. Father was afraid she would turn me against him. Personally, I never understood it. Father was my father, my obsession. Even if I wanted to switch sides or escape, I couldn't because I would 'die' without my obsession. Still, when I returned to Father perhaps, I would leave out the 'possibly befriending the enemy' bit.

In the meantime, Jasmine showed me how to do a bit more practical things like working a microwave, turning on and off the stove or oven, setting a timer. She couldn't show me everything because the appliances I would be using were ghost based and not what she was familiar with. We were just getting to how to work a toaster when the front door slammed open and three bodies bolted inside. The last one Foley, slamming the door behind him.

"One of those days, huh?" asked Jazz barely looking up as the trio dropped into a pile on the couch.

"You have no idea." Replied the muffled voice in the heap. "The day just dragged on and on."

"Paulina insisted on flirting with Danny because everyone still thinks he's a vampire. That pissed of Dash because he's stupidly possessive even though those two have not dated since freshman year. Mr. Bretson decided to give us a surprise test insisting he gave us warning when he didn't. Then we had to endure a twenty-minute discussion on the Fenton's new ghost gadget before they finally got distracted enough for us to slip through the portal."

I cringed in sympathy. Mr. Bretson was a bit... how to put it nicely... forgetful. He tended to forget what class he told what to. He would tell the freshmen about an upcoming test that should be for the juniors and vice versa. It created a lot of bewildered panic until a person caught up and realized to just ignore the warnings. The only problem with that is then you really didn't know when a test was going to be.

"But on the bright side, none of us got detention," Daniel said sliding off the couch and lying spread eagle on the rug. "And the GIW is still in town so a lot of the ghosts are keeping to the Infinite Realms until they leave."

"Yeah. That hasn't happened in forever. We should take advantage of it." inserted Foley moving to lean/lie on the other occupant on the couch.

"Like what?" asked Manson as she pulled the hat off Foley's head and began threading her fingers through his hair. I eyed the motion and looked at Daniel to see if he noticed what his girlfriend was doing.

"I don't know, go to the arcade, the mall, or nothing at all, you know the normal kid stuff that everyone thinks we do." Foley interjected.

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually." Daniel sighed from his place on the floor.

"It's decided then." Manson proclaimed raising one hand while keeping the other threaded through Foleys hair. "Today we will be regular teens."

"Who managed to piss off the entire population of popular kids at school because Danny turned Paulena down for a date," Foley said blandly

"Exactly!" exclaimed Manson.

"It's not my fault the man-eating siren could not take a hint," Danny replied pushing himself up slightly, not so much as blinking when he saw his girlfriend and best friend's position. In fact, I might have spotted a twitch of a smile. "Though maybe we should go somewhere outside Amity for now." Then seeing Jazz and myself he continued, "You two want to come with?"

Jazz cocked her head. "Maybe for a bit but I have to get back and get some homework done."

All eyes turned on me. "What?" I asked,

"Do you want to come?" Foley asked. "You've been cooped up in here for like two days man. You should get out and have some fun.

"We can bring the baby and take turns watching him," Manson added seeing my hesitation. Honestly out of all of them Manson seemed like the plotter. If anyone was going to conspire some sneaky way to get me to turn against Father it would be her.

I was somewhat bewildered and somewhat unnerved. I had spent hours plotting to split the group apart or at least drive a wedge between them, especially Foley and Daniel. Now they all thought it would be a good idea for me to go on an outing of some kind with them? I wasn't sure whether to be grateful they were treating me kindly or insulted they considered me that little of a threat.

"Come on, it will be fun," Daniel spoke. "Who knows when we will all have the chance to hang together."

"What about Danielle?" I asked suspiciously. I hadn't seen her since yesterday morning.

A wash of _something_ fell over the others in the room, silent and brief looks were exchanged before eyes turned to Daniel. Who himself didn't show any outward sign of anything. "She is staying with some friends for a bit. Probably best if we don't bother her."

So, my traitor sister was avoiding me. Probably for the best. The knowledge of how much Danielle hurt Father with her betrayal nagged me constantly. There was no guarantee I would remain civil if left alone with her company for an extended period of time.

"If you want to come you can, if you don't want to you don't have to," Daniel said finally. "And if you're worried about your brother don't be. None of us are going to let anything bad happen to my youngest clone."

Foley gave an exasperated sigh cuddling into Manson further. "It is terrible how I don't find that sentence weird anymore." Manson patted him on the back in sympathy.

Ignoring the blatant show of affection (everyone else was). My mind was racing. This was probably going to be my best chance to contact Father. Once I got in touch with him, he would tell me what to do. Whether I should stay undercover or get myself and his son out as soon as possible.

A whelm of guilt washed through me as I found myself hoping he would keep me undercover. That was wrong. I wasn't supposed to grow attached to this. I wasn't supposed to enjoy being here. I was away from my obsession. I should hate it I should hate them from keeping me from him.

"I guess I can go for a bit-"I reply suspiciously. "but only if my brother remains in my sight the entire time."

Manson dragged me upstairs to help me pick out an outfit from the extra clothes the two other boys had on hand. It was the first time entering another room upstairs outside of the shared room of my brother's. Somehow, I was not even a bit surprised to find that while their bedrooms were separated, they had a conjoined room that they shared between all three. The room had a couch, another old boxy television, small bookcase but besides that was pretty bare. The room was also attached to an insanely large walk-in closet filled with the clothes of all three and a large bathroom with two sinks, shower and tub.

I really didn't care what I wore and allowed Manson to dress me as she saw fit, settling on the first outfit. As imagined, it was a mix of all their styles. Dark washed jeans, solid color tee with a bleached white button-up, pulled over top but left open, and an extra hat dug out from somewhere to cover some of my blinding white hair color should I decide to do so.

While we were working on that Jasmine worked on gathering everything, we would need to take an infant in public. While Daniel made dinner for when we returned and Foley assisted, it appears the lasagna would be put off for another day. Naturally, with my lack of an opinion on the manner, Manson and myself finished first and headed down to the kitchen and wait for Jazz.

"It's just so hard to believe that someone would actually do that." Daniel proclaimed passionately. "And to a child no less. Ugh, and the amount of courage and willpower for that boy to survive."

"I hear ya man, and he did actually survive that," Foley spoke deliberately calm.

That didn't seem to calm Daniel down in the slightest as he scooped some mixture from a bowl into a pan with agitated and sharp movements. "But what about the thousands of millions of kids that didn't. That haven't. How common is this!"

The topic of discussion must have been an ongoing one because Manson stepped into the conversation with an air of knowing.

"It was a terrible injustice that is for sure, but you have to remember Danny that that was the worst case of child abuse for that decade. We all know he lived because he grew up and made a book about it. Not to mention child services has gotten a lot better since then."

Daniel seemed to slow, mind turning in thought. "But why didn't he go for help. Tell someone, run away, do something sooner!"

Foley slid what he was finishing up into the blue fridge and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He didn't know any better man. He grew up with it, so he didn't know it was wrong. Didn't know he could escape."

"It's like being trapped in a mental prison," Jasmine said walking up to the counter, startling me with her appearance. "His mind was wired in survival mode, best way to survive is to not get her angry. Running away or telling the truth would make her angry. Outside looking in it makes the most sense to just get out of there but there are so many mental hurdles to get through." Jazz explains setting down one of the bags on the counter. "That is why it is so important for other people to notice when they see or suspect something isn't right. Adults might be able to work themselves out of those kinds of situations but for children, it is all but impossible without outside help."

Daniel was still somewhat upset but let the subject drop for now. Jasmin began directing the others on who would carry what. After she had given her orders to Manson I gently tugged at her arm until she turned towards me.

"What was that about? The whole 'child abuse' thing?" I asked. Daniel seemed incredibly passionate about it and the way everyone knew immediately what he was talking about without any sort of introduction had me wondering of its importance.

Thankfully Manson answered honestly as far as I could tell. "A couple of years back we had to read this book; 'A Child Called It' for school. It's a true story of this boy surviving abuse. Like really terrible abuse." My original's girlfriend glanced at her boyfriend before continuing. "Like, getting stabbed, burned, not being fed, not having his clothes washed, being forced to eat his own puke, kind of bad."

"Are you serious!" I hissed horrified. "What was... how could…? And that is a true story!? Like it actually truly happened?"

"Yep." Manson said with a nod, her lips in a firm line, eyes furious. "It took several years but eventually the boy was taken in by child services. I think he went on to join the military and then got married and had his own kids. But at some point, he wrote that book about how he survived." She glanced over at Daniel again. "We all kind of took the book to heart. But it hit Danny the hardest. Every so often he brings it up randomly and rants about it."

"But how could someone do that?" I asked truly appalled.

Samantha looked me in the eyes with a look that said she had heard that exact question a million times before. She gave a small shrug of helpless sorrow. "There are some people that shouldn't have kids."

It was a simple answer. It was the only answer and yet it repeated over and over again in my mind like a record player even as the preparations finished and we began to leave the Lair

 **-)(-**

 **I am having one h*ll of a time writing lately. I just have no motivation whatsoever. I hate it. it's horrible. Though if I have finally managed to get through this and publish it then maybe, hopefully, I'm out of it.**

 **At any rate, the only good thing about it is that it has given me time to find plot holes, fix them and then find new plot holes.**

 **The life of a writer I tell ya.**

 **On another note 'A Child Called It' is an actual book that I read in school. Everything I wrote about it here, is from memory. Which was at least 10 maybe 15 years ago? I've always had an excellent memory for stories but if I got something wrong, I'm sorry.**

 **re-edited 8/4/19**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	7. Questions

_Ch7 Questions_

"I'm sorry Mayor Masters is busy at the moment. May I take a message for him."

"Yes." I wasn't really surprised and even if I was, there was no time to be upset. It was a miracle. I could get away from the others long enough to borrow some stranger's phone and make a call. "Tell him P-85 is at the Arcade Academy in Foreword, Massachusetts . Make sure he knows that as soon as possible."

As soon as I heard an affirmative from the secretary I hung up and returned it to the owner. With that I made my way back to check on whoever was watching my brother. I wasn't all that worried. As Daniel pointed out, no one in his group would allow him to come to harm. Especially after what I learned on their collective stance on child abuse. Though I was a bit worried that they would run off with him and hide him in the lair not letting me back in. As much as Daniel seemed to be holding out hope that he could bring me to his side, he was going to have to give up some time.

No, checking on my brother was more for my sake. Jasmine was on her second shift. Samantha had refused to allow Foley to take a turn, something about flower babies. I didn't really want Daniel anywhere near my brother which I made rather clear when Daniel offered to take the first shift. The others seemed to have some unspoken agreement to not leave me alone with my brother. They probably assumed I would run off with him and they would never see him again.

Little did they know I was having… thoughts.

If any of them knew the nature of the thoughts I was having they would have jumped on them so I kept them to myself. My biggest concerns were that of father and my brother. Father had always been quite adamant that his son be Daniel's age. Obviously my brother was not and now that he was removed from his tube prematurely his ageing process could not be accelerated. Father had lost his window to administer the growth hormone and would have to raise him like a normal child. I found myself, for the first time, questioning…

Would he?

I had never seen father around infants before. Him wanting to bypass those years entirely was telling, but not concrete. Father had spent hours upon hours creating us; training me, teaching me, and mentoring me with the absolute best of anything money could offer. He gifted me anything I really could want from books to games to furniture. But while my Obsession was to be his son, he never truly saw me as one.

I knew that, I accepted that. I was more than alright with assisting Father in gaining his perfect son. But was the infant I saved three days ago still the 'perfect' son? Or would father see him as another failure and start over. Normally when clones were deemed failures they were either put back into status indefinitely or allowed to destabilize on their own while under heavy sedation. But this one. This one was too stable to disable and now that he was removed he could not be put back into that kind of long term status without massive complications.

I was starting to think that maybe it would be better to leave him here. With Daniel. I know for a fact that Daniel won't hurt him, He cares about his clones and won't see one go to harm; and if father no longer wants him, then perhaps it would be for the best…?

Or losing another son would hurt father more than ever.

The problem was knowing for sure. I couldn't just come out and ask Father a question like that. Not only was he not here to ask but he would become suspicious of my reason for asking and infuriated at the implied doubt I was aiming towards him.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, perhaps it was time to join Jasmine as she watched my brother. Jazz did not seem to enjoy arcade games like the others but she did enjoy watching people play. Though her habit of carrying around a notebook and jotting down notes while muttering about the predestined addicting tendencies of a game forced the trio to ban her from watching them in particular.

She was easy enough to find. Sitting at a table textbook writing in a notebook while my brother played quietly to himself. I unconsciously scanned the scene before entering, old habit Father drilled into me during training. With it, I spotted a group of teenage-ish girls all giggling and throwing almost mean and degrading looks Jasmin's way. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I knew their type. Always 'better than you' always talking up the smallest thing into a world-ending calamity. The sight of someone who appears to be their age with a baby? Scandalous. And yet I was willing to bet they would turn around and degrade someone for being a virgin.

Knowing full and well what they would assume if I approached a teenage girl with an infant, I braced myself and continued on anyway.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked when Jazz looked up from her notebook as I sat down

"Yes, actually." She said with a smile pausing to pick up a toy my brother had thrown to the floor. "It is nice to take a break that is for sure."

"Can't see how it was much of a break" gesturing to the objects in front of her.

Jasmine shrugged. "It's nice to get out, I guess. Be in a new environment." She looks around at the flashing lights, the music of six different games melding together, people talking, laughing, arguing all molding into a messy orchestra of anarchy. "It's relaxing."

"If you say so." I murmured and let my mind wander. I kept an eye on the girls from earlier. As suspected they were now looking at me assuming me the father. That brought my thoughts back to Father and what to do with my brother. It didn't help that I have no experience with an actual family. Father never saw me as his son so I was never treated as one. I have no basis to go off of to know how he would see my brother.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine called my attention. She was eyeing me with a deciphering look of concern. "You look bothered."

There was a moment of panic as I was caught. I couldn't tell her my true thoughts. I doubt I could get an honest answer from her about the subject of my father. But I couldn't not tell her either. She would keep digging or guess my thoughts. I needed to divert her.

I paused coming up with the first thing that came to mind.

"Manson explained the whole 'child called It' discussion earlier." Not a lie. Though a nagging feeling from before resurfaced and I decided to act on it. If nothing else then to make my lie more fleshed out. "I understand completely how such a book would cause a reaction but-" I made sure to watch Jasmine's reaction. "I find it peculiar that Daniel's reaction was so strong, that he continues to have them years later."

"Well, um." Jazz froze "Danny tends to take anything related to child abuse personally." The psychiatrist answered robotically.

"Why is that?" I pushed. "Normally such reactions signify that the reactee relates to the subject or person in some way."

Jasmine shrugged, posture forced.

"Has he some experience with child abuse?"

Jasmine's eyes shot up to mine at the accusation. The moment was long as her eyes seemed to view through me to my soul.

"Not abuse, per se." Jazz commented finally, "more neglect."

My thoughts flew to Daniel's cooking, how mature and independent Jasmine was. The mere fact that Daniel was able to keep the secret that he was half ghost from two ghost hunters that he lived with, that were also his parents, for over a year.

My mind also flew to the family trips they took. The cookies Maddie would make for her children. The doting, overprotective nature that I had witnessed time and time again when they were all in the same presence.

"I'm confused," I replied honestly. "This from the same couple that drive that tank around screaming for their son with a megaphone?"

"They don't do it purposely," Jasmine said, eyes a strange mixture of hard and gentle. "Our parents love us completely, and I have no doubt they would properly care for us if they weren't so forgetful," Jasmine explained. "When they get caught up with an idea, an invention, they lose track of time. They think only a day has gone by when really it's three. And Danny and I have not seen them at all for the entire duration of that time. Then they finish and emerge from the basement asking how we did on our test, realize Danny's grades are getting worse and discipline go on to cook, clean, and overall provide for us as parents should."

"Until they get another project and lose track of time again." I finished. wondering how Maddie could let this happen. No doubt it was her husband dragging her down. "How long has this been going on?"

Jasmine shrugged. "For as long as I can remember."

"How are any of you alive then?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Grandma," Jasmine answered imminently. "Mom asked her to move in and help when I was born. As soon as we were old enough, grandma taught us how to do things around the house on our own. She also cooked up food for mom and dad to reheat so they wouldn't push off eating. It wasn't until she passed that I realized why she really taught us all that."

"Why didn't you ever go to someone? Get help?" Why didn't they jump at Father's offer?

"It wasn't that bad." Jazz answered, "and it was the way things always were, we didn't know any different. We thought that was the way things were supposed to be."

"Okay, so when did you figure out that wasn't the case?" I asked.

"Same time I got into psychology."

"So why not go for help then?"

"We weren't in danger or any real trouble. We can take care of ourselves. Danny can cook, I can do laundry, we both know how to vacuum, dust, we know where to get money for groceries and whatnot. Yes, we started doing these things way earlier then we probably should but now that we are older these are chores are fine for our age group. So, there's no point in pursuing it now; potentially getting thrown into foster care and creating a rift between us and our parents."

"Okay. I don't mean to be mean or beat the same subject to death but-" I needed to ask. "why didn't Daniel accept Father's offer? If all this was going on why didn't he jump at the chance to get away."

Jasmine's eyes softened. "The same reason you don't jump at the chance to get away from Vlad. Danny loves our parents. Our parents have flaws that make them less than ideal at parenting, but most of the time we are a happy family, and Danny doesn't want to lose that, not for anything. Danny doesn't want to hurt Mom and Dad or see them hurt anymore then you would want Vlad to be."

That- was she insinuating that Father was a neglectful parent? Or was she just talking about parents in general? I mean sure, Father was a busy man. I didn't see him much during the week unless he was giving me my orders about what to do that day, training, or it was the weekend and we were working in the lab together. But he was a busy man, he had several companies to manage as well as being mayor of a town. A plethora of schemes often several ongoing sumptuously, not to mention his cloning operation. He was busy and I was physically a teenager and a ghost. As long as I had access to ectoplasm I was good to go. It wasn't like I needed him there 24/7

'But your brother would.' My mind stalled at the thought.

"And I suspect Danny's Obsession has something to do with it as well" Jasmine continued. "The more attached he is to someone or something, the more of a need he has to protect. Danny loves our parents, he will always love our parents and disowning them and moving in with Vlad would hurt them a lot. So not doing that is protecting them."

"He would only have to disown his father." I pointed out, more out of second nature than anything. My mind was split at the moment.

"Which is the same as disowning Mom because Mom loved Dad too much to ever leave him." Jasmin countered with a bite. "After everything Dad has gotten into if Mom hasn't left him yet, she never will."

"Hey P." Foley spoke popping into our conversation rather rudely.

"What?" I asked somewhat confused as to why he was talking to me.

"Could you play the car chase game with me? it needs two players." The teen asked. Jasmin raised an eyebrow amused as she pulled another toy closer to my brother for him to play with.

"Can't you ask someone else?" not really liking the idea of joining him. This was the boy Father had been trying to alienate from the others after all.

"Not really," Foley answered imminently. "Come on, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to. Please."

I glanced at Jasmine who was steadily not meeting my gaze. I assume our conversation was over. It was headed into rant territory anyway.

"Alright, I can play a few rounds."

"Yes!" the geek celebrated briefly before dragging me to the game.

It took me a bit to get the hang of the controls again; it had been a while since I was able to play video games and these controllers were different than the ones I was used to.

"Hey, Foley?" I spoke, a thought occurring to me and deciding to act on it. If Foley was anything like me he would be too into the game to try any fancy lying.

"Yeah?" the boy answered automatically. No thought in the word.

"How did Father treat Danny when they first met?"

"First time they- met? Beat the crap out of him. He fell unconscious and transformed. Next day sicced Sculker after him. Went all 'I am more superior than you' and 'I'm going to break up your family' and flew off to do just that."

I frowned processing the information. "What about after that?"

Tucker's eyes were glued to the screen barely paying attention. "Uhh, I think that was the time he conned Danny and his mom into the Rockies. when Mis F. turned him down and stormed out and the maniac took it out on Danny."

"How did Father take it out on him?" I asked getting steadily worried. This was Daniel. The ideal son in Father's eyes. The boy he wanted more than any clone anywhere. I wanted to believe it was a lie but Foley's answers came without hesitation or thought. His mind more focused on the game he was playing.

"Zapped him powerless and sent a bunch of mutated experiment ghosts after him. Sam had a fit when she heard and not even Danny's adorable face could calm her down; - turn- turn -turn –turn-turn -yes!"

My own car crashed at the tight turn and respawned. I barely got out before the police cars swarmed me. "And after that?"

"What?- Oh, he put a million-dollar bounty on Danny so he could steal the Fenton portal."

I fell quiet, my thoughts caught between making sure my car didn't get caught and what Foley was telling me.

"Did Father ever explain to Daniel what he was offering?" I asked after a long moment of racing. I had listened to enough of Father's rants about the subject to know but I wondered if he had ever actually told Daniel everything or if it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Yeah," Tucker sputtered eyes flying over the screen. "When he came out about the whole half-ghost thing he went all 'I am so great and you can be too, only with the crazy low price of betraying your Dad and helping me tear your family apart so I can bang your Mom.'" Tucker paused. "Okay maybe not exactly that but the Mom part, but it was heavily implied."

I didn't speak again. I could definitely see how and why Daniel would shut Father down so hard and so fast. Using one of his enemies to trap him, then rub it in his face and then offer a chance to join him for money, at the price of going against his obsession. Of course, Daniel was going to say no and get defensive. After all, Daniel may be human, but he is also a ghost and ghost were fast to aggression especially when their Obsessions were being threatened.

Of course, he was going to take it wrong and shut Father out for all eternity. Father being Father viciously pursued his own Obsession, trying a different angle pushing and prodding trying to force the outcome he wanted. Father didn't really have a concept of gentle unless it involved pulling a wall over someone's eyes or cajole them into something.

My car careened off the road and smashed into the wall. The digital police circled my car impossibly quickly and my screen flashed game over. But I didn't see any of that. My mind was on what I just realized.

Just as Foley's car was about to cross the finish line something exploded. The wall to our left crumbled, letting natural light filter through the dark space cutting through the artificial light coming from the screens. People started fleeing as myself and Foley got up. A Fenton weapon already in Foley's hand.

We both looked to the commotion to see men in white suits stride through the hole. In one's hand, a machine beeped. The man holding it turned pointing directly at me.

"There!" he shouted. The twelve took aim.

Foley pulled me behind a nearby game. "What the heck!" he proclaimed frustrated. "There isn't any GIW headquarters anywhere near here!"

"Where is my brother?" I demanded my voice more of an echo than normal.

The dark-skinned boy looked surprised when he glanced at me. "Jazz will take care of him Phantom." He spoke calmly. "She's probably taking him back to the Lair as we speak."

"Gotcha!" a voice proclaimed. It was my only warning but it was enough. Throwing up a shield around the two of us just in time to block the shots. While a part of me realized what Tucker said was probably true, I couldn't help but look around for some glimpse of my brother.

People were running, screaming, I thought I could hear some police sirens in the distance. The GIW was surrounding us. Acting without thought I grabbed Foley's shoulder and phased us both into the ground away from our attackers.

We came up a bit away from the table were Jasmine and my brother had been only minutes before. "Where are they?" my voice had a warbling echo.

"They are at the Lair." Tucker spoke again. His voice calm. "Jasmin had the infi-map, she opened a portal to the zone and once inside she summoned the Lair door. Your brother is safe."

"I need to find him." my head was fuzzy, my core was turning inside me like an engine revving, I was breathing deeply even though I didn't need air.

"Phantom you need to calm down your making it snow dude." Tucker's calm voice called from beyond. But none of that mattered. I needed to find my brother. "Dude look out!"

An ectoblast hit my shoulder from behind, my world turned on its head and washed away. There was no Phantom, there was no Tucker, there was no Daniel, there was no Father there was only-

"WHERE IS HE!?"

 **-)(-**

 **I am rewriting everything but I am loving how it is turning out.**

 **Oh, the glory of writing. I missed this so much.**

 **Why don't I write more often?**

 **Oh, that's right, because I lost my motivation and creativity juice.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	8. DM

_DM_

Red-Nat was in Defend way. Red-Nat was working with Threat. That made it a threat. Red-Nat threw pebbles at Defend. The pebbles went boom and hurt. They hurt a lot. Defend roared ice spilling out of Defend mouth and covering all the box dwellings around him. Red-Nat was hit. It fell before him but not for long. He had learned that before. He needed to stop Red-Nat. Then there will be one less threat. Just as he was about to squish Red-Nat Defend was hit again.

It was Sometimes-Enemy. The Sometimes- Enemy was stopping him from squashing Red-Nat. and the Red-Nat was stopping Defend from destroying Threat. Sometimes- Enemy was now Enemy. Defend had to squash him too. Before Red-Nat could fly again and Threat moved again. Defend needed to defend. He needed to stop Threat. And Enemy was in his way.

Enemy was good at hurting Defend. He knew that but normally Enemy was only Sometimes- Enemy so he didn't hurt Defend that bad. Now Sometimes- Enemy was just Enemy so it hurt more. It hurt lots. Enemy was fast and smart. Enemy knew when Defend was going to shield, when he was going to ice, and when he was going to smash. And Enemy moved. Enemy hit. Enemy shielded.

Then Red-Nat was back. Red-Nat and Enemy spoke. Defend would understand what they said but Defend needed to find Threat right now. Defend needed to defend. Red-Nat and Enemy are stopping him.

Defend smash. But both Enemy and Red-Nat move. Defend ices but Red-Nat moves and Enemy ice too. Defend create shield and run at them. Red-Nat and Enemy move and Defend shield hit something. Defend roars again. Ice. Ice. Ice. Ice all over. Ice hit Red-Nat. Now just Enemy then Defend can get Threat.

Then Enemy makes a loud noise. It hurts Defend. This hurts a lot. This hurts more than anything else. Defend's ears hurt. Defend feels power rip away. Defend is weakening. No. Defend need so to defend. Enemy is making him too weak to defend. Defend needs to stop…

Phantom heaved a breath where he crouched in the middle of a crater. He was dizzy and disoriented. How did he get here? where was here? What happened? Did he cause this devastation?

Suddenly Daniel landed in front of him. He was in ghost form so they looked identical. "Phantom what happened? Why did you go DM?"

"DM? What?" He couldn't understand what was going on.

Daniel knelt in front of him grasping his shoulders. What set you off? What made you mad?"

He was so empty, so weak, the world was dizzy. He hadn't felt like this since, since. He couldn't remember, something about ice? He think's Daniel was with him then too.

"Phantom think what's the last thing you remember? What made you mad?"

"Father." I answered without conscious thought. Why did I say that why was I mad at Father?"

"What did Vlad do?"

"He-"

I shook my head and tried to think. Tried to remember what was at the tip of my tongue.

"He doesn't want us anymore." My mouth speaking what my mind was only barely remembering. "He's going to-"

Pink.

The world went pink. Daniel's hands fell off me as another pair, bigger, grabbed me. The world was pink. And then it wasn't. The world was black with hard white lights in the distance. And a voice.

"That's right. Sleep Phantom."

-0-

I bolted upright gasping for air that I didn't need. I whipped around looking for Father. Looking for Daniel. Neither were there. I was in an almost bare room. A room with a crib and changing table. Daniel's Lair. Father can't find me here. Relief washed through me. Followed by guilt. I flopped backward onto the bed. I should not be glad to be away from Father. He was my Obsession. He was my purpose. I should be with him.

It was just a stupid dream. Just a nightmare. Not real. Just something that his mind made up after going into Defense Mode earlier today. I wasn't targeting Father. I wasn't angry at Father. The Red huntress wasn't even in Forward Massachusetts just the Guys in White, and Daniel.

I lied there in thought before getting up as silently as I could and leaving my room. The upper level was dark as normal. Looking down into the level below revealed the room bathed neon green night light glow. Not really sure what I was doing, I moved down the stairs. My body shaking softly from the after-effects of the nightmare. Gosh, that was so real. So lifelike. It sounded exactly like Vl- Father when he had the upper hand when he was invincible and there was no escape.

I shivered once more as the guilt doubled in my stomach. I shouldn't be like this. Father was my creator. He let me stay in his billion-dollar mansion, gave me the highest quality ectoplasm, he gifted me with anything I could ever want from video games to movies, to furniture. He gave me all of that even though I was just a clone. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Was I really so ungrateful that I would let a nightmare affect me so?

Robotically I shuffled to the green fridge and pulled out the purple juice. I needed to get back to Father. I needed to get back into my pod. That would make me feel better. That would set me straight.

"Phantom?" called a soft and groggy voice

I jumped and whipped around. Apparently, both Fenton's had a talent for sneaking up on me because there stood Daniel. In his pajama pants and a large T-shirt.

"You okay?" he asked softly, eyes tired.

I froze. Just froze.

My sometimes enemy looked me up and down scrutinizing. "What do you say I make us the ghost version of hot chocolate?"

I should refuse. I should stick to the juice. I should not give him any leverage over me. I shouldn't have any favors to him.

But. I am so tired and so confused and so conflicted. And don't I already owe Daniel so much already? What was one more really? Father wouldn't-

I shook myself out of my thoughts and nodded at Daniel with as much of a smile as I could manage. Which was probably pathetic.

Daniel gave me a tired smile back and moved to the green kitchen.

My mind shifted to earlier that day.

-0-

I came back to myself in the middle of a crater in the middle of some street. My form felt rubbery. Less solid than normal. My core buzzed busily but it felt empty, overworked and sore. It sort of reminded me of the dream about my ice core.

Everything around me was covered in ice and snow.

"Come on we have to go." Daniel was suddenly Infront of me.

What? How had we gotten out here? We had been at the arcade and –

"Where's my brother?" I perked up, new energy filling me, the world becoming slightly sharper.

"He's back at the Lair, Phantom," Daniel spoke clearly and with a slightly frustrated tone. "So, let's get going before the GIW catch up."

I shake myself and nod. We both shot into the sky just as squealing tires echoed onto the scene. I was exhausted from whatever happened but I was determined to make it back to my brother.

"How do we get back to the Lair?" I asked as we turned down a back alley.

"We need to get into the infinite realms first," Daniel answered. They reached a dead end and phased through it. "The others are in Beverly Park with the infi-map. We just have to lead our tails away from the park. Give us enough time to blow this joint."

I nodded and followed his lead. Flying low enough to just be out of the hunter's reach and too low for any kind of air support. Though we still shouldn't push it. We had better get back to the Zone soon. The GIW were insane, absolutely insane. You never knew what to expect from them. I was low on energy and would kill for whatever Daniel premade before we left home.

We led them on a merry chase for a touch longer before turning towards the park and booking it full speed, through buildings, no stops until we hit the park. I was on my last reserves when we made it. Samantha stood ready infi-map in hand. The second we grabbed on Manson ordered it to take us to the Ghost Zone. The world blurred as we were all dragged to and through the nearest portal.

Dizzy and disoriented I floundered for a bit. when I turned to my companions a familiar black door with white highlights and insignia was sitting innocently in mid-air behind me. Samantha was in the process of giving her boyfriend a kiss before she entered the Lair. "I thought your Lair door was in a cave?" My mind was hazy. It had been a long day.

Daniel smirked. "I pulled a few strings. My door can appear anywhere in the Infinite Realms ."

"Right. Moving door. I forgot." I murmured to myself before perking up intrigued "Anywhere?"

"In the Ghost Zone, yep," Daniel answered as we both entered the main living area of the Lair the door shutting behind us. "I've given Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Ellie the ability/permission to summon the door to them."

"Dipper mentioned that. something about how I got emergency rights or something. And that was how it appeared to me." I remembered coming down from whatever had happened back there. The couch where Samantha just collapsed was looking incredibly cozy at the moment

"You were in trouble," Daniel answered simply and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, Phantom." Called Jazz from the library section of the main room as she walked towards me with a familiar being in her arms. "Someone wants to say 'hi'."

Taking my brother into my arms I sagged even more. He was safe. He was alright. I barely acknowledged as Jazz guided me to the living area and into a chair. She settled on the floor leaning against the couch. Samantha and tucker were seated rather close to one another, knees and shoulders touching. Soon Daniel returned from where he was putting the premade dishes in the oven. Now in human form, he settled next to Tucker instead of his girlfriend. His hand casually resting on the other boy's thigh. Samatha didn't so much as blink.

There was a long moment of silence. Everyone staring at nothing just sitting together thinking.

Samantha took a breath breaking the silence before she spoke. "We going to talk about how the GIW found us when we were thousands of miles away from Amity?"

Danny shrugged not looking up from whatever he was staring at. "Probably updated their scanners to detect me globally."

"You were in human form the whole time Danny." Jazz spoke up. "If they could track you as a human, they would have caught you at school."

"Yeah but Phantom wasn't and he's close enough to my signature. He probably tipped it off." Daniel supplied casually. "They thought he was me so they all came running."

"What does that mean for me?" I asked worriedly.

"You should probably stick to the Infinite Realms for now." Daniel supplied.

"At least until I can hack into their systems and make sure that's how they found us." Tucker supplied glancing at Daniel. "And if it is, sabotage there scanner."

I was ashamed that my first reaction to the news was joy. I was happy I had a valid excuse to stay in the Liar. After all, I had to stay in the Ghost Zone, and the Lair was the only space here that was suitable to keep my brother.

My brother who I was cuddling while he sat on my lap.

"What happened back there?" I asked. "at the arcade. It all kind of goes fuzzy after the GIW broke in."

"You had an Obsession Attack when you realized the little guy was in danger," Tucker explained.

"We really need to come up with a name for him." Samantha said to herself. "it's a basic right-" her inevitable rant was cut off when Tucker took her hand and continued explaining.

"then you went full DM and turned into Mr. Chillmizer. Danny had to fight you out of it."

I paused before answering taking in the positions of everyone on the couch. Tucker holding Samantha's hand, Daniel's hand on Tucker's thigh. I shot a look at Jazz. She caught it and gave a small shrug and eye roll. Brushing off the obvious I turned back to the bigger subject.

"What in the realms is an Obsession Attack, what do you mean by 'DM'? and 'Chillmizer'."

Everyone seemed to freeze and then look in sync in my direction. I held my brother tighter more defensive. "What?" I asked.

The people on the couch remained frozen, blinking dumbly at me though Jazz recovered.

"An Obsession Attack has similar symptoms of a panic or anxiety attack, it happens when a ghost believes their Obsession is threatened, they are unable to defend it, and/or they are separated from their Obsession and are unable to get back to it. If left untreated the ghost goes into what we call 'Defense Mode'." Jasmin explained academically. "It is kind of like a humans fight or flight reflexes only it affects ghosts physically and mentally. The ghost's intelligence decreases until their only focus is their Obsession. While they physically transform into a more intimidating, stronger, and more powerful form. When ghosts are in this state, they are next to impossible to reason with and extremely violent."

"About half of the ghosts I fight are in their Defense Mode" Daniel added. "They get trapped in the human world and freak out because they can't get back to their Obsession."

"Oftentimes the only way to subdue them is through force. Once they lose enough power to maintain their Defense mode they transform back and are able to function as they normally do."

"So, I transformed and we fought?" I asked turning to Daniel.

"Yes."

"And you won?"

Daniel shrugged trying to remain casual but his eyes held racing thoughts. "I have a lot of experience fighting DM ghosts. And you weren't really thinking at the time."

I nodded suspiciously but not in the mood to pursue now.

"Alright, but why would I have such a reaction now? I've been separated from Father for days."

Another weighted pause holding something I could not decipher passed across the others.

"I don't think you went DM over Vlad." Tucker proclaimed. "when you were having your Obsession Attack you just kept asking about where your brother was, and saying how you had to make sure he was safe."

"DM's often shout the same sentence or question over and over and over again." my original added. "You kept demanding to know where 'he' was. Daniel shrugged. "I mean you could have been talking about Vlad but seeing as your first question was about your brother after you snapped out of it, I doubt it."

"But that's impossible." I insisted. "my Obsession is to be Father's son, my brother is younger than me. A ghost can't have more than one Obsession."

"Well, you are a ghost made out of ectoplasm from a half-ghost." Jazz threw in. "maybe that gives you some more wiggle room?"

"Or your Obsession is broader than that," Samantha said. "I mean, at first we thought Danny's Obsession was protecting the town. It wasn't until the whole CAT insolent that we realized we got it wrong."

"Yeah" Tucker jumped in cutting off my question. "maybe your Obsession has to do with family, that would include both Vlad and the squirt."

"I suppose it's possible." I tilted my head in thought as I looked down at the brother in my lap. "but I never reacted in such a way when Father was in danger."

"Vlad is rarely ever in true danger though, is he?" Samantha pointed out. "He normally sends his minions to do the dirty work while he sneaks in from behind. The only person he regularly fights is Danny. And they don't really fight to kill."

"True." I amended wale opening and closing my hand in some little game as my brother messed with my fingers. My brother was much more vulnerable and unable to defend himself then father was. It would make sense if I was more defensive of him. "but you would think I would have had such a reaction before now."

Tense silence followed broken by the shrill of a buzzer. "food's done." Daniel spoke leaping up from the couch. "let's eat."

The chatter at the table was light and tense as if dancing away from the subject everyone wanted to be talking about. By the time dinner was over I was more dead on my feet than ever before and so was my brother. Putting him to bed didn't take long. Though before I turned in, I jotted outside our shared room and looked down into the main room. The group was talking adamantly and passionately about something, wild gestures, and worried expressions all around. I only turned in after I saw Daniel looking straight up at me with a sorrowful and old expression. This was his Lair, he was overlord and master of it. Even if he couldn't physically see me, he knew I was there.

-0-

A mug of some kind of warm greenish-red liquid in front of me. I accepted it sipping the concoction. It was sweet, warm and mellow with a slight tang of something bitter. I immediately liked it. Beside me Daniel sipping his own drink. For once actually using the chairs at the bar.

"Daniel, can I ask you something?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Hm?" came a still slightly sleepy reply.

"Will you promise to be honest with me?"

"Uh, yeah," Daniel said obviously thrown.

"Do you think Father would be happy with a clone as a son?" I asked.

Daniel took a breath and let it out in thought. Running a hand through his hair messing it more. "To be completely honest Phantom I don't think he'd be satisfied with me." Tone and eyes honest and clear. "Vlad is so… picky, and unyielding. His expectations are so high and yet he doesn't compromise or bother to see how good things are as they are. he just keeps fixating on things he doesn't have, on things that don't fit in his ideal world."

I nodded. Thinking on his words. Right here, right now I came to the decision. In the morning I would change my mind but right now. After that nightmare. After the time I spent with Daniel and his friends. In the wake of realizing just how terrified I am of my creator. But still, I had to know. Maybe they were on to something. Maybe I was Obsessed with family and not just Father. I have to be if I am actually doing this.

"If I were to leave my brother here-" I knew I caught his attention but I kept my eyes lasered on my drink. This was the first time I had made any sort of allude to switching sides. "Could you honestly take care of him. You and your girlfriend are only 15, you started dating a month ago."

"Well I would have to do my best wouldn't I?" Daniel answered. "There aren't any other options. He's half-ghost. No one else can handle that. And it won't be just me and Sam. We have Tucker, and Jazz, and Ellie and all of her friends if we really needed to."

I nodded, my eyes glued on the liquid in my glass.

"Tomorrow morning I will be cursing myself for this but." I took a deep unneeded breath. "I want you to keep him. Don't let me bring him back to Father. Even when I change my mind later."

Daniel was quiet for a long time. I looked up and met his gaze. He was scrutinizing me with eyes intelligent and deep. There was no celebrations. There was no wide smile. There was no jumping up and down. There was no 'I told you so.' There was no 'join me' speech.

Daniel just locked eyes with me and nodded.

I tried my hardest to ignore the ever-growing feeling that I would regret this. I tried to ignore the guilt in hurting Father this way. But we had made a perfect clone before. We could do it again. This time they would not be removed too soon and they would be the perfect son for father.

The son I never could be.

 **-)(-**

 **Well, that got deep.**

 **I finally. After having to rework my entire ending, having all motivation for the story zapped dry, the end is in sight. So close I can taste it.**

though I didn't plan for DM's to be so much like the Hulk, it fits what I was going for.

 **Warning:**

 **Things are going to get heavy and dark fast. So be ready**

' **I do not own Danny Phantom'**


	9. Truth

_The Truth_

I woke up the next morning late. Going DM was exhausting, the late night talk didn't help. Someone had come and taken brother last night when he woke up crying, so I could sleep. His absence seemed to amplify what I had done last how could I do that to Father? All because of some stupid dream.

Too late now. Daniel has the little Masters and wasn't going to give him back. I told him not to. It was out of my hands now. Kind of liberating actually. I lied on my back, deep in thought. I didn't want to think about how Father would react when I got back; but I suppose he would probably already think brother was gone. I hadn't mentioned him when I called his office. He had no way of knowing that I managed to get him out in the chaos. Hopefully he never found out.

Once I muscled up the energy I pulled myself up. As I came down, I got the feeling that it was late morning,possibly early afternoon. Daniel had a hundred and one items out in the kitchen. All green. Obviously he was in the process of making that ghost lasagne. Danielle was relaxing in front of the telivension. Samantha and Jazz were nowhere to be seen and neither was my brother. Foley sat on the far corner of the blue side of the counter with a laptop. Far away from Daniel's wild mess.

"Hey Phantom?" Daniel greeted cheerfully. "How do you feel about a breakfast smoothie this morning?"

"Sounds good." I replied. Not knowing what the heck a smoothy was but hey if Daniel was making it, odds were it was good.

The morning was quiet. Danielle watching cartoons in the living space. Daniel mixing stuff together in the kitchen. Tucker typing intently as if he was waging a war with his fingers.

I was almost done with my smoothie (It was as good as I suspected) when Tucker made an almost pained groan.

"Oh no, what is it?" Daniel asks uncertain. Danielle perks up some, turning her attention to Tucker as well.

"Well the good news is that the GIW are not tracking you or Phantom globally."

Okay so what's the bad news."

"They showed up because a 'tip' told them where we were." Tucker locked eyes with Daniel.

My original sighed and set down the pan he was holding. Danielle not so discreetly turned back to her show. I was immediately on guard.

"That's not all either." Foley said fidgeting, decidingly not looking at me. "looks like the same person is responsible for 'informing' the GIW about Vlad's secret base in the rockies. The GIW raided it. Couldn't find who it belonged to. Though by the looks of it it had all of his cloning technology."

I perked up immediately. Tucker actually found out who told them. Who destroyed my home and threatened my father and brother. I was still rather weak, all things considered, but the thought of the bastard that ruined my life filled me with a new energy.

"Did they get any of Vlad's research?" Daniel asked seriously.

"No. Looks like they destroyed everything in the raid." Tucker cringed. "Or was destroyed before hand."

Daniel and Danielle seemed to understand what Tucker meant but not me.

"I don't understand." I said. Though I had my suspicions I was hoping beyond hope that I was wrong.

Tucker and Daniel froze staring at each other. Daniel nodded solemnly and Tucker turned to meet Phantom's eye. None of this was helping the dread filling up inside him.

As soon as those words passed Tuckers lips Phantom knew. He understood. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds, finally brightening the way. It was like turning on a flashlight when you finally realized it was too dark to find your way.

"I should have known." Phantom spoke trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He knew better than to fall for this trick damit! Stealing himself the full ghost looked at his genetic non-donor (? what you are trying to say) "You planned this. All of it."

Daniel had the audacity to look shocked and almost insulted but I could see the disappointment that I saw through his plan. I knew it. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew they would try to turn me against Father. They always did. They were always doing this. This whole time, they were just biding their time until they struck. They waited until I began to trust them. Waited until I actually started to feel comfortable and then moved to turn me against Father. Just like they always do.

"Wait you think Danny-" Tucker started her/his voice angry.

"I didn't make this up." Daniel spoke soft but certain. "We didn't plan anything Phantom."

I couldn't quite make a sneer with the harsh stab of betrayal in my chest but my glare was well practiced. "Yeah, your tech friend who is a master at anything technical related, just happened to come across information that Father decided to turn himself into the worst group of ghost hunters the world has ever known."

"I didn't make this up!" Tucker denied. "It's all there. Vlad called them saying he suspected ghost activity in his mountain vacation home."

"Then you put it there!" I shot back.

"Please, Phantom, just calm down and let's talk about this." Daniel spoke trying to be calming.

"Phantom!" came a new voice, this one not too far behind him. He turned to see his 'sister', the one who fell for all this ages ago. "They aren't faking this." Her voice was calm but wavering, eyes haunted as if she were holding a great secret.

"I'm done listening to you! All of you! Father was right you are just trying to tear us apart. You don't understand what we have. He's my Father, my creature, my obsession. I have to be with him." The full ghost ranted as he made his way across the room grasping the handle to the Lair door and turning the handle to escape back into the zone, or trying to, the metal wouldn't move.

"Phantom," Daniel's voice called again a hand dropping to his shoulder. I turned shooting him the worst glares I could at him. Daniel actually flinched back removing his hand but didn't move away.

"I can't keep giving you chances, Phantom. If you leave now I'm going to have to take your emergency rights to summon the Lair door away."

"Come on man." Tucker spoke up. "Your still weak from going DM yesterday. If you get into a fight on your way back ,you won't win."

My eyes fell once again on my sister. She floated silently, expression blank but with a kind of pain in her eyes as if she had seen this before and knew there was no stopping.

Before I could change my mind I ripped the door open and flung myself outside.

I took off at my top speed. It took me a bit but eventually I caught sight of a familiar landmark. It was a good thing I was in the Zone otherwise I wouldn't have been able to fly that long without running out of energy. Once I got back I was going to have to eat some ectoplasm. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of eating that monotasted stuff after having Daniel's smoothie; without getting a chance to try his new lasagne, and finally coming as close as I could to Vlad's favorite dish.

I shook myself. They were sneaky manipulating traitors. No matter how good his food was. I needed to get home. Vlad would fix this. He always did. He would set me straight. He would fix me. As much as a clone could be fixed that is.

My core ached as I paused in front of the portal to our house in Amity Park. Now that Vlad's homes in the rockies and Wisconsin were gone, I suppose it was my only home. Stealing myself for my punishment for being so late I stepped into the portal. The familiar sight of the lab greeted me and while it was not the lab I had been created in I felt somewhat nostalgic.

"Phantom XII." Came Vlad's voice.

I jumped and turned. Of course Vlad would be expecting me. I had spoken to him yesterday. "Father." I smiled relaxing. "You're okay."

"Of course I am alright boy." Vlad said harshly. "Why wouldn't I be? You know nothing can hurt me. Certainly not those white suit dolts."

"Y-yes Father."

"Now your stammering again." Vlad said exasperated. Then his posture changed and his expression became apologetic. "Oh I suppose that was a rough deal for you. Getting attacked. Having our vacation home destroyed. Being on your own for several days. Not to mention going savage yesterday."

I bit my lip keeping my eyes down. If he found out I was not as alone as he thought, I would only be punished worse.

"Come on Phantom. Lets get you to your pod."

I said nothing, only followed Vlad farther in. It wasn't my pod. Mine had been at the Rockies house, but it was close enough. Vlad had built another one after he brought me back from the Rockies to help him in Amity. I smiled at the all the work and dedication Father had put in to help me.

I entered the pod with no objection, calmly letting the door shut, trapping me inside completely.

Click

With that one sound the world realigned. A wash of memories flooded through me.

 _I was kicking ,screaming, biting, fighting with all my might but the huge strong arms were too strong. He threw me into the pod and moved to close the lid. I pushed, I braced, I screamed, I called upon my powers but nothing helped. The door shut_

Click

 _I was tired and weak. Barely conscious as I was being carried. I fell back into a familiar area. Hopelessness swamped through me and I felt a tear gather in my eye as the door closed._

Click

 _I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't do anything wrong. Why wasn't he listening to me? Why wouldn't he believe me? I was his son. I would never leave him. I would never betray him. He was my Father, my family, my obsession. I couldn't leave him. Why would he lock me away just because I asked to go to some concert?_

Click

" _No. No. Stop. Please."_

" _Don't be stupid." Vlad snarled harshly back. "You are not a real person. You are not a real ghost. You aren't even a real half- ghost. I created you so I can uncreate you."_

Click

Other memories filtered in filling in the gaps in between.

 _I shouldn't be eavesdropping. I should leave. Father needed his privacy. But he was talking about me. Talking aloud, to his cat, whatever. He was talking about me. Maybe I could figure out how to be the son he wanted._

" _This isn't working Maddie." Came Father's voice. "None of it is. I keep having to start over. They have some kind of hive mind or something, they keep 'remembering' memories from their predecessors before them. They keep making the same mistakes. Keep getting too close to Daniel and his friends."_

" _Meow."_

" _Yes. I am getting close on getting a true halfa clone. And hopefully that one will be different enough not to have access to those memories or whatever it is. But all of these failures have got me thinking-"_

 _I stood frozen at his words. What he was saying. It tickled at the edge of my mind. Like a whispering echo in the distance that I just had to reach out and take to understand._

" _Their clones, Maddie. No matter how perfect I make them they will always be nothing but clones. Not real people. Just imitations."_

" _mrrow"_

" _Exactly Maddie. Vlad Masters does not settle for imitations. He goes after the original. No clone would be good enough to be my son. No matter how perfect I make it."_

 _I found myself leaning up against the wall as my legs started to give out underneath me, slowly sliding to the ground. Father didn't want me. My reason for existing was a sham. I could never fulfill my obsession._

" _Lucky we only have three clones. Thankfully, I had the foresight to melt down the failures. So we just have the Phantom that is free, the one in status and the half ghost clone. I'm sure the GIW will pay me handsomly for such toys. Don't you think?"_

 _My brother's? No! Not my brother's . No. He can't! He can't! Not my brothers. My mind swirled round and round in a mantra around one france (not sure what this word is). I have to protect them. I have to defend them. I have to defend them. I have to DEFEND._

 _A far off voice registered. The Threat. "Really Phantom_ _XI_ _? Eavesdropping?" sigh. "Well I guess the GIW will only get one full ghost clone and the half."_

 _Threat. Had to take out the Threat. Had to defend. "Yes Valery!" Came worried voice of the threat. He should be worried. Defend was going to smush Threat. "A ghost is attacking me, at my house. Please hurry I don't think I can-"_

 _There was a flash of pink and Defend bellowed out in pain._

" _Well I would love to stay and catch up but I think I will let the exterminators do there job."_

 _Where was threat going? Defend had to destroy Threat. Defend chase after Threat. Threat will not harm brothers._

I was frozen in my pod. Vlad was staring back at me memories were not mine, not from me, but from the clones before me.

"You're remembering aren't you."

I could barely nod.

Vlad sighed. He was murmuring as he fiddled with the computer. Ignoring me as the memories swarmed, changing my world view. I always knew I was Phantom XII, the 12th full ghost clone of Daniel.I knew Vlad had put down my predecessors when they were unstable. But… he always said it was forced. That it was a last resort. That it was the only way to put them out of their misery.

"I really don't understand why Daniel hasn't given up." Vlad said, walking off to get his equipment. "He traveled several states to talk you down from going savage. He doesn't know you are different clones, he think's you are all the same one and that you keep turning him down. Maybe if he stopped trying to pull you to his side I would be able to keep you around. You are marginally useful at times."

The world around me faded in and out between the onslaught of memories from the 11 dead clones that had come before me. Yet Vlad's words were able to cut through them and enwrapped me. It was so easy. Would be so easy to just slip away. Daniel had my brother safe and sound, and he would not be coming for me. Vlad didn't want me best thing I could do for him now was let him have what he wanted.

"But at the end of the day you are not a real person-"

'Not a person'

'Not a person'

'Not a person'

Vlad always said that. He never treated me like a person, a being with thoughts, emotions, opinions. I was a thing that Vlad kept around because of my usefulness. It was odd how I never noticed. Never thought that was wrong until now.

They always treated me like a person. Like an equal. Everyone. Daniel, Tucker, Jazz and Samantha. Even when we were on opposite sides. Even when they knew I would be better off with them they honored my choice to return to Vlad. They treated me, my brother and Danielle as people. Not clones, not failure, not things to be used.

They all reacted when they heard of Vlad not giving me actual food. Daniel reacting to the book about abused children. Jazz talking about mental prisons. Daniel acting distant yet present. Not pushy. Like I remembered (or past clones remembered) but kind. Patient. How he treated Danielle was proof enough. She was free to come and go. She made friends. Traveled the world and was always able to come home to a warm meal and a roof over her head.

And my brother would be able to live like that too. I suddenly had an image of my brother growing up. Learning how to walk, talk, draw on walls, fly shoot ectoplasm, go to schoo-

The world screeched to a stop. Vlad was not done. If any one of Team Phantom showed up with a toddler that looked exactly like Daniel, Vlad would know. There was no hiding that. And if he did, what would he do? Would Vlad clean up his mess. Would he steal him away and make him his own until he became bored and scrapped him too?

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Vlad inquired sarcastically and miffed. I must have cut off his monolog. He hated being interrupted.

I barely realized I said anything. My mind was still a buzz with too many memories. My body was shaking from weakness. The pod I was in vibrating around me dangerously. If the memories of my predecessors were correct, he was one button away from ending me.

"No" I said again.

"You don't get a choice clone."Vlad said lining his finger up to a familor switch. "I made you and I can un make yo-"

Something clicked in my brain and the world washed away. Suddenly I was Defend again. But this time instead of transforming, I pooled all the adrenaline-induced energy into one. Nothing but panic, instinct and protective tendencies guided me. Bringing the energy to my throat I screamed.

"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

It felt like a rocket or a hurricane was escaping my mouth. Untamed, unstoppable even by me. Once it started there was no slowing, no stopping. Even as the pod around me crumbled, freeing me from it's deadly clutch. Even as I saw Vlad hit the back wall as deadly sound waves hit him. Even as hundreds of dollars worth of machinery buried the man I once called 'father'. Even as my already weak self become weaker and weaker to a dangerous level, seconds from destabilization.

The storm keeps raging, the rocket continued course. The wild act of nature bowed to no one not even it's vessel. When finally noise no longer had sustenance and it tapered to a stop, I collapsed to all fours teetering, trying to stay propped up. My mind dimly realized what i just did could be nothing but the Ghostly Wale. No wonder it was a last resort. If I layed down completely I would never get up. My hands were leaking ectoplasm. My form destabilizing. I used too much power and there was barely enough for me to keep my form.

A noise from the junkpile in front of me pulled me from my thoughts. He had survived. Of course he did. Vlad always won. I couldn't beat him. Not today. Not as weak as I am. I needed to protect my brother. So many were already lost before me I had to ensure no more suffered from our creator, but I couldn't move. I would be lucky to get five feet let alone all the way to the portal. I needed ectoplasm. Enough to keep my form in stabilization until I reached the Zone. Come on. Think.

The noise from the pile got louder. Vlad must be trapped under things he can't phase through or he can't transform into his ghost half yet but that wasn't going to last for long. I needed to move fast. Think. I'm In Master's lab. He runs experiments on ectoplasm here. He studies ectoplasm here. I look around the lab. Everything was a broken shambled mess. But over to my right,in the opposite direction of the portal, was a puddle of ectoplasm.

Without thinking too much, I crawled in that direction as fast as I dared. Each movement caused me to deteriorate faster. The pile of machinery quaked and shook. Vlad was going to burst out any second now, I knew it.

The puddle was just within reach. There was no way of knowing where it came from. I doubted it was treated to be safe to consume. Heck Masters could have done something to it to make it poisonous or was studying different contaminated ectoplasm or something. But it was my last shot and I would take ectoplasmic illness to dying here being unable to protect the last of my family.

My vision swam, my head ached, my breath caught. Pulling myself the last foot I collapsed face first into the possibly toxic ectoplasm pool.

I might have passed out. I wasn't sure but I felt something had changed. The world fell silent and still. I layed in the puddle letting myself absorb as much as I could. When I felt I wasn't about to become a puddle myself, I turned to the portal at the far side of the lab. I wasn't nearly close to being out of the woods yet but I had enough energy to make it back to the portal. Maybe.

New energy flowing through me along with some other feeling I could not begin to decipher I moved toward my only exit. My only hope. I stumbled forward carefully walking around debris. Pacing myself so I wouldn't fall and ruin my one shot. Behind me the metal quaked and shook, pieces of junk were clambering off the pile as something underneath fought its way to the surface. I was within arm's reach of my goal.

A mighty blast of ectoplasm cutting through the debris from underneath. With one last step I tumbled forward lurching into the vortex.

Goal reached but Vlad was right behind me. It would take days before I would be back at full strength. At least an hour before I was out away from the knife's edge of destabilization. Vlad, or any ghost for that matter, would literally need only one ectoblast to pop me right now; and this is the first place Vlad would look. No way I could get away fast enough.

My mind knew that but my body was coming down from the adrenaline. My body and mind shutting down. I needed to stop using ectoplasm and just absorbing it. Or maybe it was a side effect of some ectoplasm illness from the contaminated ectoplasm. One way or another I didn't have time. My eyes closed sending a prayer and an apology to Daniel, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Ellie, and my nameless brother. It looked like I wouldn't be able to defend them after all.

 **-)(-**

 **I heard somewhere that victims of domestic abuse leave and return to their abusers an average of five times before leaving for good.**

 **You were warned.**

 **You know what makes this worse? Vlad's terrible betrayal was one of the first things that came to me when I was plotting out this story. At the time I brushed it off thinking 'there's no way I can write that. it's too horrible.' Then partway into this story I was like 'yep, I'm going to write it, aren't I?' and I wrote it and now it's here…**

 **At least the story didn't start with this, like I originally planned.**

 **One more chapter y'all.**

 **I do not own 'Danny Phantom'**


	10. Lasagna

_Lasagna_

The world was pain, confusion, and everything horrible. It was for that reason I avoided consciousness at all cause. Every time a sound filtered through, or a sense of light, or a glimmer of pain I buried myself deeper into unconsciousness. In the realm of not remembering, not knowing, and not caring.

But eventually even that grew old and stagnant. The pain drifted off, the confusion was my own doing, and the horribility of everything was something I had to face. So, slowly I came to consciousness.

The room was soft. Soft blankness encased me but instead of heating, they gave me a delightful chill me. The light filtered through softly from a fish aquarium opposite me. The air was almost dripping with ectoplasm. Finally I heard soft breathing to my right.

I was surprised to see some kind of temporary crib to my right. Inside babbling quietly to himself was my brother. Just the sight of him was better than any pain medication. That wasn't even an exaggeration. My brother was my obsession now-being near him, seeing him. It gave me energy. It gave me purpose. It gave me a reason to 'live on.'

The crib was close enough that I could just touch the wooden slats. The young halfa clone looked up at me and babbled happily before turning back to his toy. I smiled despite the terrible emotions tearing at my chest. At least he was safe and happy and for as long as I still existed I would make sure that continued.

On my left a door opened. For a second I tensed shifting myself between the crib and the door. I was no longer in danger of fading but I would not survive a fight in my condition, not that that fact would stop me if I truly needed to. Thankfully I didn't need to. Danielle walked in and I relaxed. We hadn't interreacted much at all since I took up residence in the lair. And with the fleeting memories of my predecessors I think I understood why. My half-ghost sister pulled a chair up beside my bed. Silence hung between us.

"You came back." She stated. "They never come back." She continued.

I nodded looking over at our brother. "They didn't have a reason to fight." Turning back to her I smiled the best I could. She smiled back somberly.

"Do you know what happened to them?" she asked.

I swallowed and kept silent. Ellie understood my silence and looked away.

"Danny and the others," she continued slightly louder. "They think all of them were one person. That Vlad was just wiping your memories over and over again."

"You didn't correct them?"

"Tucker knows from his hacking and Jazz at least suspects but the others." Danielle choked. " How was I supposed to say that every time we faced 'you' it was not 'you' but a completely different clone?" She choked out. "They already hold so much pain and regret. How was I supposed to tell them that they failed dozens of clones?" She paused, a hand coming up to rub the area on her chest over her core. "I've watched brother after brother disappear and be replaced with another."

"I don't think we could have saved them." I said. "Vlad had them on too tight of a leash. He controlled their minds. It is a miracle that any of us made it out."

She nodded. Of course she knew, that was why she was keeping her distance from me. She assumed I was a lost cause too.

That would have to have been torturous. I didn't know what my sister's obsession was. If I had to guess I would say freedom but she had to have some loyalty to family that manifested as more. If she was a full ghost instead of a halfa she might have destabilized by now from losing so much. Ghosts were such emotional creatures.

"You know." I spoke up, breaking the silence. "Father couldn't figure out how we remembered things from the other clones."

Ellie wrinkled her nose. "Really?"

I smiled weakly. "Really."

"What an idiot."

I broke into a chuckle. It wasn't that funny but there were too many emotions.

I nodded. "He purposely copies and downloads the last clones memories into the next one and didn't even consider that the bad memories would be moved over as well."

Ellie shakes her head with a smile. "That was why I changed sides so fast. At first I thought they were just bad dreams and stuff, but when he snapped and said something he had said to another, it proved all of those memories true and I knew I had to get out of there."

I nodded. "You were lucky."

"We all were." She said looking at me and glancing at my brother.

"I'm surprised I survived at all."

Ellie took a deep breath. "We all are, a bit. When you first arrived, you were a mess. Suffering from extreme ectoplasm loss and an ectoplasm illness. It took us four and one-half hours to stabilize you to the point where we knew you would be fine."

I ran a hand through my hair and flinched as a new sensation tingled my skull. Looking up I saw Danielle watching me intently. "I'm guessing the illness messed with my hair somehow." no point in pushing off the inevitable. I knew I wouldn't get off scot free from absorbing raw possibly tainted ectoplasm

Ellie looked guilty for a moment and grabbed a mirror sitting on the end table that must have been placed there for this specific purpose. "We aren't sure what it is but you seem to have adjusted to it without too much trouble once you stabilized. Jazz thinks that it might not be an illness at all. She thinks you are just taking on characteristics and abilities of the donor."

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was different. It wasn't huge but there was no way anyone would confuse me as Daniel anymore though I would pass as a brother or cousin. My skin tone had changed to an ashy look instead of the tan I was used to. The shape of my eyes was different though I couldn't figure out how. My chin was not as pointed as Daniel's. My glow was basically non-existent despite the power I could feel humming under my skin; but the biggest difference was the hair. The more I looked at it the more I realized that I could actually feel my hair, I could feel them touching each other I could feel them touch the pillow. And as I watched, my hair seemed to shift colors ever so slightly.

I ignored Ellie for a moment and concentrated on my hair. In the blink of an eye they changed from white to blonde, to brown, to red. Not just the color changed but the length and style. Sometimes my hair would lie flat against my head. Then it would curl into ringlets.

"Hm" I hummed, eyes jumping between the changes. "Well that is going to take me awhile to figure out." I said putting down the mirror. I wasn't sure how to react. It was all coming so fast. Just this morning I was betrayed by my creator. I knew I had gotten off insanely lucky. Not only did my body accept the ectoplasm but the changes that the foreign ectoplasm caused were not overly troublesome or horrendous. There were horror stories of other ghosts painfully growing feathers out of their skin for the rest of their afterlives, becoming dueling vegetables, speaking only gibberish, or developing an insatiable hunger for living flesh, or blood or something equally nasty.

Ellie was quiet for a long time. "Do you think you're up for lasagne with the others? Everyone's here tonight. Not sure if that would be overwhelming or comforting after everything."

I set the mirror on my lap thinking for a moment. "I think I could use a distraction from the horrors of today."

Danielle's smile was a touch sad. "You want to grab the little one or should I?"

She laughed at how quickly I moved to scoop my brother out of his crib. He babbled a bit but clinged to my shirt as he gummed on a set of plastic keys.

"So lasagne? I asked as we moved out of my room and into the hallway headed to the room leading to the main room.

"Yeah, Danny's been jittery since you left. Had to stop his culinary experiments when you passed out on the doorstep but after you were in the green he jumped right back into it."

I shook my head. Yep, cooking was obviously Daniel's way of coping.

I had barely made it into the room before I was attacked.

"Phantom!" a blur of bright colors, sparkles and brown, bowled into me. Looking down I saw a familiar face with a smile of braces. "You're okay. We were so worried."

"Mable, we barely know him." Her brother pointed out as he approached at a slower pace.

"That doesn't mean we can't be worried for his well-being. Come on Dipper where is your hospitality."

The boy who was the exact opposite of his sister, raised his eyes to Phantom's. "Glad your feeling better." He said simply holding out his hand.

Still somewhat thrown by the social interaction, I grasp and shake. "Thank you." I say nimbly.

"Hello again Phantom." Came a vaguely familiar voice. Looking over he spotted Young Blood where he had paused in his flight around the lava lamp pillar. "Well, I think it's 'again'. Danny says we've met before when I thought he was you and Ellie says that I haven't met you, so anyway,. Hi!"

"Hello." I replied back as I made my way to the kitchen. Daniel was diligently cleaning up his work place. There was still some evidence pointing to a massive cooking binge while 'something' cooked in the oven. For once Tucker and Sam were not arguing. Tucker was absorbed in his laptop and Sam her book, both looking up to offer an emotion-conflicted greeting before turning back to their activities. Jazz had moved as soon as she saw me, getting out the-.

"When did we get a highchair?"

"Earlier today." Jasmin answered. "Sam and I were garage sale shopping this morning." I nodded. So that was where they went when I freaked out and left.

"Is that where you got all your furniture?" I asked teasingly.

Jazz gasped dramatically. "However did you guess?" She broke into a large smile.

"Sadly, they didn't get more chairs for the bar so we're all going to have to eat in the living room again." Ellie broke in with a teasing smile as well.

"There isn't enough room around the bar for that many chairs and you know it."

"Did you forget that this is my lair. If I want a bigger bar, I will make a bigger bar."

"Perhaps you should invest in an actual dining table." I stuck in my own comment. "Especially if you routinely get a group this size.

"Good point" Tucker said. "Put it on the list."

Daniel groaned, whining. "Now I'm going to have to make the room larger again."

"or you could do it the old fashion way and move things around or maybe get rid of something." Sam pointed out to her boyfriend.

Daniel mumbled as the oven beeped calling everyone forward signaling that food was ready. One by one everyone grabbed a plate, drink and utensils before congregating to the living area, crashing into bean bags, Lazy boys, couches or just sat on the floor. My brother's new highchair was brought over for him. I stalled until I was the last to go so I could walk with Danille the short distance.

"I thought you said you were going to take away my emergency privileges?" There was no other excuse for why the door to Daniel's lair would appear right outside Vlad's portal to the zone.

Daniel shrugged sheepishly. "Figured I would wait a day or so, in case you change your mind." He looked at me concerned. "Guess it's a good thing I did."

"Yes… thank you" I agreed grateful but did not say more. I would find some other way to express how grateful I was. But not now, now I wanted to forget for a time. Not to mention if I began to talk about what had happened I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling all. I didn't think Daniel had eavesdropped on mine and Danielle's conversation and if he didn't know about my fallen brothers, about his fallen clones,I was not going to tell him.

We reached the living area Daniel taking his spot between his girlfriend and best friend while I joined Mable and Jazz on the floor so I could make use of the coffee table.

"Alright, that's it!" Sam proclaimed, dramatically ending all other conversation and drawing attention to her. "This baby needs a name already. We have all waited long enough."

"Yeah." Agreed Ellie. "And we can't just call him 'kid' or 'baby' that is just degrading."

"Oh! Oh!" Mable jumped up and down red sauce all over her face. "Can I name him? Can I, Can I, Can I?"

"No!" jumped in Dipper. "You always give crazy long names Mable."

"Well you give crazy boring names."

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do."

"Don't"

"Do.

"Don't"

"Do."

"Alright that's enough. "called Jazz breaking up the siblings. "What do you think Phantom?"

All eyes turned to him opening his mouth he said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, we're not naming him 'Daniel'. Besides that, I don't mind what you name him."

Choruses of 'yes', 'definitely', and 'it was hard enough with Danielle'. Murmured in agreement.

"Well, he is Danny's clone so I feel like his name should reflect that somehow." Commented Tucker. Seeing the looks, he added jokingly. "We kind of have a pattern going." Everyone nodded reluctantly. All of the clone's names had some connection with Danny.

"Oh, oh! I got it!" shouted Jazz jumping up and down. "Denny, short for Dennis"

Everyone fell silent. I knew fath- Vlad would hate the name. It was not nearly eloquent or distinguished enough. But I remained silent. Vlad lost any and all say about me and my siblings.

"Okay so we are agreed?" asked Danny looking around. "Dennis?" everyone nodded.

"Welcome to the family Dennis." Jazz said tickling the newly named child.

"Yes!" Danny said pounding his fists up in victory. "Another clone successfully named." Turning to the others. "I don't want to have to name any more." he said seriously.

Sam smiled wickedly. "I don't know babe, there are all kinds of names we can give more clones."

Danny got up covering his ears and walked away. The others followed him each one screaming out names that began with either D or P and adding 'Phantom' after it.

Despite knowing it was a joke I didn't join in, instead I glanced at Danielle who was looking back at me. Leaning over she spoke softly "Tucker hacked into Vlad's computer. He has both you and Denny marked as diseased and it looks like he is terminating all clone production. It's over."

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"If things get to be too much you can travel with me." Danielle said. I smiled and thanked her for her offer before turning back to my lasagne.

Vlad was not looking for us. Would not find us here. I had a home. I had a family. I had an afterlife.

I wasn't out of the woods completely. Vlad had left his mark on me. It would take a long time before I could ever recover from what he did to me and my siblings. But that didn't mean there wasn't a hole where he once was. That there wasn't a role that needed to be filled that Vlad himself never truly did. I was a person now and I had a family. A family to love, cherish, and protect and future friends to make.

And if anyone tried to take that from me. I would fight, I would Defend.

-)(-

Sooooo

the sequel to this just so happens to be a Christmas theme and was written last Christmas. So check out 'Crystal Castle' if you are so inclined

this story. Why do you fight me so? Why do I have to be such a perfectionist? Why can't I just get the stuff out of my head and onto the paper?

But it's done! This is the end.

...

Now I just have to plot out that big long cross-over I had planned.

Oh boy.

If you're interested, keep an eye out for 'Alliance'. There are going to be some other 'origin' stories before I get started with that and I'm still not entirely sure if I will. This story fought me so much I think I might try posting dabbles for awhile.

We will see were my muse takes me.

Happy Solstice everyone!

I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or 'Gravity Falls'


End file.
